


Beyond

by Meglove87



Category: Ardeth - Fandom, The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Ardeth is bae, F/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meglove87/pseuds/Meglove87
Summary: Eventual Ardeth/OC Anya gets transported back to 1926 Rated M
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Original Character(s), Ardeth Bay/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the mummy or the mummy returns. I am just here to play in the sandbox!

Egypt 2017

  
  


The air was dry and I could occasionally feel a grain of sand hit me in the face. I hated crowds. Especially in the heat. 

I shuffled my feet in the sand. Waiting my turn...patiently. 

I still don't really know what possessed me to come to Egypt, alone. Maybe the fall out of my 7 year relationship, 6 months prior or my never ending itch to explore and travel. That's what did the relationship in though. Callum wanted to settle down. I still wanted to travel. He wanted kids and a white picket fence and I…. I didn't know if I could ever be ready for that. So he ended things, saying we just changed too much. I hadn't changed though..if anything i was more responsible than i had been at 20 when we got together. I settled into my career of journalism. I was content and he wasn't clearly. Even though their lives were so intertwined in those 7 years. I was friends with his sisters and his family always welcomed me with open arms. Once he ended things I felt lost.

The line moving forward broke me from my thoughts. 

I was excited to finally be in Egypt. I was waiting in line for a bus that would bring us out to the pyramids near Cairo. I had left my hotel early in the morning and explored all over. I was not a fluent speaker of arabic. I was still a little rusty on pronunciations but I got by ok.

I had planned on staying in Cairo for a month. I had taken a break from work and life. I just wanted to be away from the states. From my apartment in crowded new york. I felt trapped...and so I ran. 

A man with a long grey beard ushered me onto the bus when it was my turn. Giving me a toothy smile. I smiled in return, nodding my head slightly.

I jammed myself in. My tan shoulder bag resting on my lap. I sat near the back silently praying to remain seated alone. I got my wish, as the bus lurched forward to a slow roll.

I had opted for black billowy pants, that I had found in the bazaar and a black blouse that buttoned up the back, with silver buttons. My arms were bare but I had put on an indigo covering, to keep the sun off my head. I knew I still stood out like a sore thumb, with my dark brown hair curled around my shoulders. My green eyes and my pale skin. My skin was already turning a slight red, from all the activity in the sun. 

I wasn't some naive tourist though. I had traveled all over. I had practiced in self defense and even a little sword fighting, but that had been more for fun than anything else. I could handle my own, even if I was some short, white American girl. I looked like an easy target, I knew that much.

Before I knew it the bus stopped behind a few other busses. We were near the pyramids. 

I watched as a few locals and tourists piled off the bus one by one.

I followed but stayed behind at the end of the group making its way towards a tour guide. 

“Good afternoon everyone” a short, slender Egyptian woman called out. 

She was dressed modestly in dark khaki shorts and forest green t-shirt with the name of the museum in big letters on the front.

“My name is Mandia and i will be your tour guide” She smiled brightly

“Please, gather in..we will be heading into the first location, The Great Pyramid”

I followed along with the many other tourists. I would have preferred to go on my own but I wanted to hear what the tour guides had to say, so I paid a bit extra. It was proving to be worth it. I had grown up fascinated with Egypt. My parents had taken me to an exhibit that featured mummies when I was 9 years old and instead of being creeped out, I wanted to know more. My parents had promised they would take me and my brother Sebastian to Egypt when we were older. I felt my heart squeeze at thinking of my brother Sebastian. I missed him a lot.

The voice of the tour guide caused me to look up suddenly. We had taken a short break for lunch. I had found a table, somewhat in the shade of the pyramid.

“Mind if I sit here?” She asked. It was Mandia. 

“No, please go ahead...” I said, moving my bag off the table and next to me on the bench.

“How are you enjoying the tour so far?” She asked, pulling out her own meal from a paper bag

“I love it. I only just arrived in Cairo a day or so ago. I wanted to cross the Pyramids off my list right away.”

“Have you been to Egypt before?” She said, taking a bite of what looked like a sandwich, primarily filled with veggies.

“Not to Cairo! no, I briefly visited on a layover a few years ago” I smiled

“So...not much of a good visit” she laughed

“The airport food was actually very good,” I said.

We continued to chat for the rest of the lunch break.

“My name is Anya, by the way...thank you for sitting with me”

“I noticed you were the only one here alone…” She said

“Yeah, solo trip…” I shrugged avoiding eye contact.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Anya, I enjoyed your company as well. I should round everyone back up, we aren’t done yet” She smiled.

I followed the tour again, once we all managed to congregate near a sign. We were slowly making our way over to the Pyramid of Menkaure.

I took a few snapshots on my phone. I just loved standing in the presence of the great structure. It towering in the sky. I shielded my eyes from the setting sun, as I looked up.

I went and sat near the base of the pyramid. I sighed deeply. I saw a hawk circling in the air.

Mandia was talking to a few tourists nearby and the wind was slowly dragging by.

“The medjay were sworn to protect the great treasures of Egypt. Quite a few treasures were said to be cursed” Mandia said, in her bright cheery voice.

A short blonde woman spoke up. She was wearing a sun hat and had a fanny pack strapped to her midsection. Her outfit screamed. ‘I’m a tourist!’

“Are the medjay still around today?” She asked.

“No one really knows for sure, historians however speculate though that they died out in the 20th dynasty”

“And what of Hamunaptra?” She asked. I was surprised to hear that. Coming from an American.

“Unfortunately for many treasure hunters.. Hamunaptra was just a myth”

I rolled my eyes, I heard many tales of Hamunaptra. I was walking around the base of the pyramid, waiting at this point to get back on the bus. I was looking forward to a shower in my room. Relaxing in the big bed and maybe hiding away until I could head down to the bar, near my hotel and drink a little. The day was good but I was becoming tired.

“You would be luckier to find the city of Atlantis” I mumbled to myself, thinking of Hamunaptra, again. I read about it as a kid and the adventurer in me wanted to go hunt for treasure. I remember playing indiana Jones with my brother in our backyard in the summers when I was little. 

I saw something out of the corner of my eye, something silver and white tucked into the rocks, I bent down and pulled on it. It was a type of cloth...thin and easily pulled away. 

The rocks shifted and a hole was revealed. Big enough to climb through. Shoulder width nearly. I glanced around and noticed I was alone except for a few people scattered a few hundred feet away. All busy on their phones.

I climbed through...and before I knew it, my feet slipped and I fell headfirst down the hole. I hit ground, hard. My head giving a nice dull thud as it hit as well. I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the mummy or the mummy returns. Just here to play in the sandbox!

Chapter 2:

I squinted. Everything was dark around me. I could feel the cool ground beneath my hands. 

Sand shifted around my fingers as I tried to push myself up. I groaned. My head spun a bit. I coughed breathing in dust as I did so, the air was musty and dry. I reached down only to realize the pants had no pockets. Typical. I sat up enough to dig into my bag. My hand frantically groping at items. Hoping to stumble upon my phone or my lighter.

My hands fell onto the latter. 

I flicked the lighter and the flame sprang to life. I held it in front of my face, trying to make out any details. The walls were smooth tan stone. I stood up, shaking the sand from my pants and feet. I was glad I wore sandals for once. 

I held the lighter overhead and looked above me. I couldn’t see any light from the hole I fell through. I wasn’t sure how far the drop had been, but judging on the ache in my body and head. At least 10 or 12 feet. I flicked the lighter off momentarily.

“Way to go Anya...getting yourself stuck in a fucking tomb” I grumbled to myself. I felt around my bag once more, my hand finally closing around my phone.

I pulled it out. The screen was cracked from the fall but the phone still sprang to life when I turned it on.

“And, no service..go figure” I mumbled. My phone battery was at 80 percent. I used the flashlight on my phone...illuminating the walls further. There had to be a way out of this place.

I saw a tunnel past a short stone pillar. I walked down it, hoping to not run into any bugs or scorpions.

I kept walking, it felt like ages. The clock on my phone said 9pm. I had passed out quite a while. I briefly wondered if anyone noticed I was missing from the group. Like Mandia, the nice tour guide.

Leave it to me to get stuck somewhere. Sometimes, I was sure trouble found me. I was careful for the most part. Though it was stupid of me to crawl through some unknown hole in a pyramid.

“Dumbass” I muttered to myself.

I hit an impasse in my exploration. Two tunnels. One that branched off left and the other right.

I took the right, hoping for the best. After 10 minutes or so what I stumbled upon shocked me.

A wooden door.

Not a shabby wooden door or one that was built out of sticks.

An honest to god, rich mahogany, wooden door with a brass door handle, well worn with age. 

I felt a little uneasy going up to it. It suddenly cracked open.

“And this is where the white girl gets murdered in the movie by the zombies…” I sighed to myself.

I opened the door further but it was pitch black even with my phone light. I ventured in anyway.

The space suddenly felt smaller and I heard the door slam behind me.

“Fuck” I said.

The space felt too small and I was starting to hyperventilate some, where the hell was I?

Suddenly, a bright light flooded the space and I was standing in a janitor's closet. Mop buckets, brooms...a closet.

“Are you lost?” A voice said, I squinted ahead. Standing in the doorway that was now clearer, was a short woman. Brown curls piled on top of her head. Glasses perched on her nose. She was wearing a blouse and a khaki skirt. She looked like a librarian.

“Uhm….”

“Come on out. You must have taken a wrong turn. I know I get lost here sometimes too” The woman gestured. I stepped out of the closet and we were standing in a library. Bookcases floor to ceiling and museum artifacts littering tables and shelves.

“Were you taking a tour? I didn’t realize Dr. Bey had scheduled any today” She said, now taking in my appearance.

“I am not sure exactly where I am,” I said, finding my voice. I was just in the middle of a pyramid in Giza and now I was in a library.

“You are in The Egyptian Museum of Cairo” She said, now looking at me very carefully.

“Are you feeling alright?” She added.

Now that she mentioned it. I felt light headed

“I think I need to sit” I said, glancing over to a chair pushed into a table. I pulled it out and flung myself and my bag down.

“I can get you some tea if you like” She said

“That’s ok. Maybe getting back to my hotel would be best” I said, standing again. Bad choice, my vision wobbled all over the place. I felt her small hand on my shoulder, beckoning me to sit again.

“Let me get you a glass of water at least,” She said, rushing off. I heard her heels clack on the floor. I put my head in my hands. Was there some unknown tunnel from the pyramids to the museum? That just didn’t make any sense. I wondered how hard I hit my head. Maybe I don’t remember leaving and I somehow wound up back at the museum, in a closet. That had to be it. 

The lady came back in with a glass of water.

“Thank you” I said, taking it from her and chugging the water down.

“You said hotel..are you nearby?”

“Yeah just up the road actually” I said, standing a second time. I didn’t wobble, which I took as a sign that I would be ok.

“Thank you for the water..” I said

“Evelyn Carnahan, Head librarian” She offered her hand, I shook it lightly. She returned my smile.

“Anyana Irwin. Anya for short” I said.

“You can call me Evie. Lovely to meet you. Good luck getting back to your hotel. I must get back to work unfortunately” Evie said. I nodded.

“Of course” I smiled and made my way out to the front entrance.

What I saw was an even bigger shock than the wooden door.

The cairo I knew...was replaced with dirt roads. Horses and a few vintage fords.

“What in the hell…?” I said out loud, causing a few odd stares from people, who looked like they were dressed right out of a great gatsby novel.

I closed my eyes and rubbed them.

The pain of hitting my head earlier came back. I had to be still passed out.

I jammed a finger into my arm, causing significant pain. I looked down and saw the mark from my fingernail.

“Nope, not a dream” I said. I hurried back inside the museum and back to the library.

Evie was pulling books out of a box.

“Hey, sorry to bother you again” I cleared my throat to get her attention.

She looked up, startled a bit.

“Hello again” She said, straightening up.

“Do you have today's paper by chance?” I asked

“Of course! Give me a second” she ran off and returned with a newspaper. She went back to putting books on a table and muttering to herself. 

I scanned the front page. My eyes unblinking.

March 20th, 1926. 

“Damn..”

“Something the matter?” Evie asked,looking up

“I’m afraid that I may have a bit of a problem”

How did I even begin to explain what happened without sounding like a nut job?

I fucking time traveled. The door pulled a fucking narnia on me

I began to piece together some half assed story.

“I was robbed,” I said, wincing. Hoping it didn’t sound stupid.

“Robbed?!” Evie said, surprised. She came over to my side at once. 

“Someone took all of my things out of my room. The hotel says they don’t know anything. I have just my bag here and what’s in my wallet” I sighed. It would have to do. I mentally shrugged. 

“I’m sorry! Oh goodness, you can stay around here if you like until you find other arrangements! If nothing comes up. I have a spare room you are welcome to” Evie smiled

“That is very generous of you” I nodded.

I sat at a table again in the library and listened to her talk. My mind spinning over what had happened. Trying to think of what to do next.

When Evie was out of the room, I ran over to the janitor’s closet and pushed on walls.

“Don’t you dare leave me in 1926 you assholes…” I threatened, pointing at the wall

The wall did nothing in return, so I kicked it.

Knowing enough of history, I knew I was stuck in a pretty shitty time. 

I had to figure out a way back home.

I heard Evie’s heels on the floor. I darted back out of the closet.

I began busying myself with looking at the books on the shelves.

“It’s almost time to head out. I take it your search was fruitless?” She asked

“Yeah unfortunately”

I had no one. I did try to send a text to a friend but all I got was an error.

I had shut the phone off and stored it at the bottom of my bag, hoping to save the battery.

“I traveled here alone” I said

“Alone, really? You are very brave” She laughed

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the archaic statement. 

“Well my offer still stands. My brother usually sleeps in the spare room, but he's off hunting some useless treasure again” She sighed, sounding annoyed.

“It’s yours for as long as you like” She smiled.

I smiled. Genuinely happy that I had bumped into her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the mummy or the mummy returns! Just here to play in the sandbox!

**Chapter 3**

4 months had passed. I was no closer to finding my way home. I searched books in the library for any sort of answer. I desperately wished I had someone to confide in about all of it. I would frequently visit the closet, hoping the door would appear and I would be able to go back. My knuckles hurt from knocking on the hard walls so often. It was appearing to be impossible.

I cried alot at night. Mostly missing my life in 2017. I missed listening to my music in my beat up car. I missed the spring in New York. I missed my job and my friends.

I didn’t have anything here or really anyone who knew me...for that matter.

Evie helped as much as she could, letting me keep some of her clothes. I missed jeans though and all the bits and pieces you never really think about in life until they are gone.

Evie got me a job as Dr.Bey’s secretary.

It was better than nothing. I at least had a little money. Evie was fairly well off but chose to live in a modest home. She insisted that I not pay her a dime for staying. Even though I would occasionally sneak a little money into her handbag. Her parents left her and her brother a sizable inheritance when they died.

I had gotten to know Evie and her brother and I gave them details of my life...leaving out bits here and there. I still wasn’t sure how to tell them or if I even would. I didn’t know if I would ever make it back to 2017.

I had watched enough shows and movies about time travel to know that the person didn’t go home until whatever or whoever had sent them off, thought it was time to send them home to their proper time.

I would spend nights laying awake, just running it over in my head. Part of me thought maybe I had died in the fall but that made even less sense.

I was nothing special. I was 27. Born and raised in America. There was nothing exciting about my life. Only that I was made an orphan and lost my brother when I was 13. My brother had been 15. I lived with my horrible aunt until I was 18, then made my own way in the world. I had no family besides the aunt. I had a few friends, but I was used to being alone. I met Callum my second year of college and I finally felt at home. His family loved me. It was nice for so long until he left me. 

I wondered if anyone missed me in 2017.

It was another warm day in Cairo. I sat in the spare room, reading a book. The breeze fluttering the curtains now and again. I hated the heat. 

True to her word, her brother..Jonathan, came home once and awhile trying to get Evie to sell some trinket. He had come home this morning with something. Something big enough that caused her to talk to Dr. Bey. 

I could hear Jonathan and Evie in the living room arguing about something. 

“Leave it to you Jonathan to steal from some poor man”

“He was hardly poor, he was drunk though…”

I liked Jonathan, he was definitely more laid back than his sister. He did drink a lot and gamble a lot and often was getting his ass handed to him, but he was still fun to hang around with.

I made my way into the living room.

“What’s going on?” I asked, now suddenly curious. “What did Jonathan do now?” I smirked, looking over at the man, who sat on the end of a sofa. He had soft brown hair, short with a slight waviness to it and blue eyes. 

He squinted at me.

“You know, I take offense to that statement. I am not always in trouble!”

“Yes you are!” Evie called from the kitchen. She was making tea.

The British and their tea. It was like clockwork everyday. I would have killed for an Iced coffee from 2017. I tried to not think about it. It would just make myself more homesick

I cracked a smile at their banter. It reminded me of Sebastian and myself when we were kids.

“Jonathan here picked the pocket of a drunk man. It’s some sort of puzzle box and I believe it and the map inside pertains to Hamunaptra” Evie said, coming out from the kitchen, her eyes wide with excitement.

“Hamunaptra is just a myth isn’t it?” I asked.

“Well, supposedly...but we are going to find this man and question where he got it.” Evie said, looking pointedly at Jonathan. Evie set the tea on the dining table and went to her bedroom.

“I’m gonna get punched today, I can feel it” Jonathan sighed sadly.

I bit back a giggle.

“Would you like to come with me? Protect me?” Jonathan asked

“Protect you?! I can barely fight”

“Now I wouldn’t say that old mum, You have quite the right hook on you if my memory serves me”

“Yeah, well I was drunk as were you and I got a lucky punch”

“Knocked the bastard right out!” Jonathan said.

I rolled my eyes.

“Please for my sake, come with us” I saw his eyes go wide.

“Alright, don’t have to sick your puppy dog eyes on me”

“I would do no such thing” He smiled

We had a quick tea time before heading to where Jonathan saw the poor drunk last….The bar down the road.

That of course led us to the Cairo Prison.

“dig down in thebes? Really Jonathan..” 

Evie had been non stop complaining.

“You lied to me!” Evie said as we made our way past the front gate.

“I lie to everybody, what makes you so special?” Jonathan said

“I am your sister!” Evie said, looking annoyed

**“** Yes, well, that just makes you more gullible” Jonathan smiled. I bit back a giggle.

The warden led us to a set of cells. They brought out a man with long scraggly hair. I could smell the filth they were keeping their prisoners in.

I stood behind Evie and Jonathan as they talked. Shifting my body away from the smelly warden who was far too close to me.

“This is the man you stole it from?” Evie quietly asked Jonathan

“Yes..exactly. So how about we just head out” Jonathan suggested,getting nervous by the looks of it.

“Oh calm down. He's behind the bars ``I said, pinching Jonathan's arm.

“Yes well…” he mumbled something and was avoiding the gaze of the long haired prisoner.

“Hello. Excuse me…” Evie said, trying to get the man's attention.

I heard shouting. The warden excused himself, Freeing my nostrils. 

“We both found your puzzle box” Evie smiled. I knew she was trying to be polite. 

“And we have come to ask you about it”

“No,” the man said. I got a clear sound of his voice. He was american.

“No?” Evie said slowly back.

“No you came to ask me about hamunaptra”

“How do you know the box pertains to hamunaptra?” Evie said lowering her voice but still was clearly excited.

“Because that is where I found it. I was there”

“How do we know that's not just a load of pig's swallow?” Jonathan said crouching down near the bars. I sighed. Jonathan was asking for it.

Before I knew it the guy punched Jonathan right in the nose. Evie stepped over Jonathan writhing on the ground to talk to the man. 

“What did i say? I knew i was going to get punched” Jonathan groaned, sitting up. Leaning against a post.

I knelt next to him and handed him my handkerchief. He pressed it to his bloody nose 

I could hear Evie and the man conversing behind us.

There was a sudden commotion. I stood up.

“Where are they taking him?” Evie asked. Her hand to her lips.

“To be hanged! Apparently he had a very good time” The warden said smiling.

Evie came over to us.

“I have to help him. He knows the way to hamunaptra” Evie whispered to us.

“I'm gonna take Jonathan to get something strong to drink. Will you be ok?” I asked

“Of course. I will meet you back at the apartment” she said squeezing my arm. 

“My sis can always take care of herself” Jonathan mumbled beneath the handkerchief as we walked through the front gates of cairo prison.

“And yet I have to take care of you,” I laughed.

We found a way to the bar that was closest to the apartment. 

I watched as Jonathan knocked back a few drinks. Evie practically came skipping in. A huge smile on her face.

“ I take it things went well?” I asked

“Very! We meet at the docks tomorrow morning”

“We?” I asked

“ oh i just assumed you would be coming with.”

“I mean...i guess. I'm not at all prepared for a trip through the desert.” 

“ well nothing a little shopping can't fix” she said 

I heard Jonathan put his glass on the bar.

“well i know i will need to go with to protect you both”

“Wasn't I supposed to be protecting you?” I smiled at him.

“Didn't do a very good job!” He squinted at me

“Jonathan. Go get some rest. Anya and i will take care of getting things ready”

As soon as she said rest he was off towards the apartment.

We made our way to a bazaar to collect all the essentials. I had a bad feeling about this trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the mummy. I am just playing in the sandbox!

We woke up bright and early and raced down to the docks. The sun already beating down on our group.

“Mr O'Connell said he would meet us down here” Evie said

“Do you really think he will show up?” Evie asked looking at Jonathan

“Undoubtedly, knowing my luck…” Jonathan grimaced

“He may be a cowboy, but I know his breed...his word is his word” Jonathan added

“Well personally, I think he’s rude..filthy and a complete scoundrel” Evie said and annoyed tone lacing her voice

“You are just mad he kissed you” I said, holding back a smile.

“How did you know he kissed me?”

“You were touching your lips after they dragged him away. I notice things”

Evie gave me one of her looks.

I laughed harder

“Well I don’t like him one bit” Evie said, setting her bag down.

A voice from behind me made me jump out of my skin.

“Any one I know know?” 

It was Rick O’connell

“Can you not give me a heart attack please” I said, glaring at him as he joined our group.

“Lighten up, we are only going on a suicide mission” Rick smiled

“You came back…” I pointed out.

“Barely…” He said, his face becoming serious.

I could hear the look on Evie’s face. Rick was now clean shaven and his hair was trimmed to a shorter cut.

She was clearly kicking herself mentally for calling him the many names.

“Smashing day for the start of an adventure O’connell” Jonathan said, slapping Rick’s shoulder.

He was liable to get himself hit again. I bit back a giggle. It was amusing sometimes to watch Jonathan just completely screw up things, as long as I wasn’t liable to get harmed in the process.

“Yeah..sure smashing” Rick said

“That reminds me..no hard feelings..about the uh…” Rick said gesturing to Jonathan’s face and miming another punch, with Jonathan flinched at.

“No worries, happens all the time” Jonathan chuckled.

Evie spoke up.

“Mr.O’connell, can you look me in the eye and guarantee me that this isn’t some sort of flim flam? Because if it is...i’m warning you…-”

“You’re warning me? Lady let me put it this way, my whole damn garrison believed in this so much, that without orders...marched halfway across Libya into Egypt to find that city”

“All we found when we got there was sand and blood…” Rick finished.

Evie looked dumbstruck. She was speechless.

“Sounds like a good party time” I sighed

“You have a weird definition for a party” Rick chuckled, picking up Evie’s bags.

Jonathan and I followed behind them.

I was pushed rudely to the side. The jailer,Gad making his way up the ramp.

“Oh no! What are you doing here?” Evie cried out

A slight smell of camel feces and who knows what else trailed after the man. I pulled a handkerchief to my nose

“I am here to protect my investment” Gad said

I heard Evie and Jonathan both sigh. Giving eachother a look.

I took one last look at the harbor and the surrounding area. What was I getting myself into?

\------------------------------

_ I watched as the small group boarded the boat. I recognized the man from years before. The brother and sister, I had been keeping tabs on through my contacts. They were more or less harmless, all though the woman, Evelyn was tenacious and too curious. _

_ The other woman I did not recognize. She was a new entity to the group. She appeared one day out of nowhere and I was unable to find out anything about her except from what I had heard through my contact at the museum.She had walked past me on her way to the boat.  _

_ She seemed harmless. Short in height, clearly not a fighter. I could see she was just as tenacious as Evelyn though and that concerned me. _

_ “Asim...send out two parties to follow them. Make sure the boat doesn’t make it to the next port” _

_ He nodded and disappeared into the crowd. I took one last look at the boat and followed the rest of my men. _

_ \-------------------------------------------- _

  
Evie had managed to get us some very nice quarters. I was in a room with Evie. Jonathan and Rick were down the hall. 

I put some of my things away in a trunk at the foot of a small twin bed.

I could see Evie out of the corner of my eye, unpacking a couple of books.

“Brought the entire library did you?” I asked

“It’s only a few books, All pertaining to myths about Hamunaptra”

She began to talk about one such myth. I had heard a few times in the last day, I sat down on the bed. I tuned her out. She was still talking as I dozed off.

I woke with a jolt. Evie had shut the door too loud.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you…”

“How long was I out?” I asked sitting up

“A few hours. It’s close to dinner time”

“I should find something to eat”

“Beware..Jonathan is playing some poker with some americans up on deck”

“Don’t worry, I won’t get roped in like last time” I laughed

“Keep an eye on him will you? I worry He is gonna upset one of them and they seem very trigger happy” Evie sighed

“I will, what are you going to do?”

“I thought of getting some reading done, just came to pick up my book.”

“Alright. Well…” I said getting off the bed. My dress was slightly wrinkled. 

“I am gonna change and head upstairs,” I said.

Evie nodded and left the room again, book in hand.

I dug through the trunk, landing on a black button up blouse and my billowy linen pants. I quickly changed. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder and headed up to the deck.

It was crowded in the dining room. I could see Jonathan laughing and conversing with the Americans.

Rick was walking towards me.

“I am surprised you are awake…” He said

“Yeah, I am not a morning person and Evie woke up at the crack of dawn to pack”

“She seems very…”

“She’s tenacious” I said finishing his thought

“Yeah...she always like this?”

“Yeah, I have only known her a few months but she is very driven...she is also very kind too”

“Jonathan mentioned something about her taking you in…”

“Jonathan and his big mouth…”   
“I’ll say…” Rick said, glancing back at Jonathan, who was looking over at us.

“Uh Oh..I have been spotted”

“Anya! Come join in!” Jonathan called over.

“Good luck…” Rick said, patting my shoulder and heading down below deck.

I went over and stood next to Jonathan.

“I am not up for much poker…just came to eat something”

“Who is your pretty lady friend, jonathan?” A man with short black hair and a grey looking suit smiled at me.

“Oh yes! This is Anya…” Jonathan said.

“And that’s Daniels,” he said, pointing to the man with short black hair.

“This is burns” He said pointing to a man, who was meticulously cleaning his glasses

And he pointed to the last man with wavy brown hair. 

“This is Henderson”

“Pleased to meet you all,” I said, nodding. 

“Come sit with us. I will buy you a drink..” Daniels said.

“I am alright, just gonna find a spot to eat dinner..thanks”

I looked at Jonathan.

“Stay out of trouble…”

“Yeah yeah, I know…” He rolled his eyes.

I went off and found a quiet area by the other end of the dining area. I could still hear the card game going.

The night air was cool now. I breathed in deep. I reached into my bag and took out a book, I had gotten on loan from Evie.

I had a waiter bring me some tea as well as a light dinner.

I put the book away and got up and headed to the railing on the side of the boat.

I looked out over the water. I felt homesick again. I wondered if the feeling would ever go away.

I had left all my things from 2017 behind at the apartment, locked in a trunk so Evie or Jonathan wouldn’t find them. Even the picture of my parents and Sebastian at Disney world when I was a kid. I would look at it and wish I could still find a way home. 

I had thrown myself into work at the museum and building a life in Cairo and becoming as close as I could to Evie and Jonathan. 

I came along, mostly because I know staying behind would have caused me to just dwell on how trapped I truly was...but also I wanted to keep an eye out on Evie and Jonathan. 

I did care for the both of them. I knew they cared for me as well.

Hearing a loud yell and splash from the other side of the boat...I turned around.

A man in black robes was standing behind me.His face covered by black fabric and his head donned a dark indigo headdress., I could see tattoos on his cheeks peeking out. His rich brown eyes were fixed on me.

I opened my mouth to say something but his large hand clamped over my mouth.

“Do not scream” His voice was heavily accented.

His other hand wrapped around my wrist, holding me in place.

“Tell me where Evelyn Carnahan is” His hand dropping from my face.

“I will not let you harm her..” I said, trying to break my wrist free from his grasp.

“She brings harm upon herself. Tell me where she is…” he said, his hand slipping into his belt and producing a dagger.

I cursed. I had a knife buckled to my ankle and I had no way of reaching it.

I heard commotion and gunshots on the other side of the boat.

The man didn’t flinch.

“Turn back...go back to Cairo, you have no business in the desert”

“I am protecting my friends…” I said, angrily.

“The only protection is to turn back home. Certain death awaits you out there…”

He let go of me. He produced a small handgun. I leapt back, my back hitting the railing. I swung out at him.

I heard him mutter under his breath in arabic. He reached for me, I ducked under his arm. I reached into my boot pulling out the knife.

I held it up in front of me. I saw his eyes squint….almost in amusement.

I saw fire break out behind him in one of the rooms. He looked behind him. I took the disactrion to my advantage and flung myself over the railing...into the river below.

I surfaced. I saw he was now gone. I swam to the other side of the boat as well as I could. My clothes and bag clinging to me as I swam. I saw a body covered in white fabric hit the water. Evie!

I swam to her.

“Anya! I was worried, are you alright?” She said pushing the hair out of her face.

“Im fine. Where is Jonathan?”

There was an explosion and as if on cue..Jonathan jumped overboard.

Followed by Rick, we all swam ashore. Even Gad…

“We have lost everything!” Evie cried, reaching the dry sand.

“All the tools..all the equipment, all my clothes!” She said, now wrapping her arms around herself.

I looked into my bag, everything was soaked. All my clothes were gone too on the now boat that was on fire. No doubt created by that asshole in black and whoever he had with him. I saw a small group of men dressed in black, in a smaller boat row away from the wreck. I saw one of them look at me.

I glared. I watched him row away...no doubt planning on being close by.

“Hey O’connell!” I heard a voice yell across the river.

“It looks to me like I’ve got all the horses!” a man in a red cap and a thin mustache yelled.

“Who the fuck is that” I squinted

I saw Evie look at me, admonishing my foul mouth.

“Hey Beni!” Rick bellowed

“Looks to me like you are on the wrong side of the river!!!” 

I couldn’t help but laugh at that. The man called Beni, came to realization and cursed. Kicking the water.

“Well what now..Mr.O’connell?” Evie asked

“There is a group of Bedouin traders north of here. We can make it by morning on foot. We can get camels and fresh supplies” Rick said, checking his guns.

“Jonathan...can I please have your coat?” Evie said, blushing at her attire. 

“Of course old mum” He said shrugging off his wet coat.

“Any idea of who they were?” I asked

“I have a slight clue,” Rick said, cryptically.

“And?” I asked, prodding him for more information.

“Desert warriors.. I imagine we will be seeing them again…”

“Oh great” I rolled my eyes. We set off into the night, led by Rick


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the mummy. I am just playing in the sandbox!

Chapter 5

Our bodies weak with fatigue and thirst. We made it to the camp as Rick had said, by Morning. We had taken time to clean up and rest. Which I very much needed, I could feel the grains of sand in horrible places.

We had to leave the camp as soon as possible, if we were gonna beat the Americans. Rick had made a nice wager against them. 500 american dollars.

Evie and I had gotten a few fresh sets of clothes. The ladies who gave us the clothes, crowded around us. Helping with placing kohl around our eyes. Evie always looked stunning, she looked like a goddess, dressed in thin black materials. A thin veil adorned with beads and shiny silver covered part of her face. Her eyes drawing all of the focus.

I could hear Jonathan and Rick arguing about the price of camels. They came over, 5 camels walking behind them.

I saw Rick's eyes light up as he saw Evie, I glanced over my shoulder and saw Evie duck her head, her cheeks turning pink.

“Someone likes you” I smiled

“Honestly Anya..” She sighed, but smiled back at me.

“I’ll say, Anya...you clean up very nicely,” Jonathan commented on my new clothes. Not as flashy as Evie’s. I opted out of the veil and stuck with a headdress to keep the sun from beating down on me.

“Thanks” I said

“Which camel is mine?” I asked

“Whichever you like...ever ridden a camel?” Jonathan asked, patting the head of a particularly fluffy looking camel.

“Once, I did not enjoy it”

“Well here’s your second chance...we get to ride them for 2 days”

“Oh joy” I said

We headed out shortly after refreshing our supplies. 

Gad sings a horrible song behind Jonathan.

“I wish I had my music” I mumbled under my breath. I tried to block out his singing, humming different songs to myself.

“I don’t know if I can handle him singing for 2 days” I said to Evie

“You and me both” She glanced behind her at Gad, who was spitting out something. I grimaced.

The day went by slow. When nightfall hit we didn’t stop. The pale blue moon lit up the desert. I nodded off here and there but it was all short lived with Gad snoring.

I watched Jonathan whack him in the face with the riding crop. I bit back my laugh as Jonathan feigned sleep. He was good at making me laugh. Although it really wasn’t a difficult task...I laughed even when I probably shouldn’t. A dark sense of humour would do that.

Evie was fast asleep. Rick was wide awake, making sure we stayed on course.

“Try to rest,” Rick said quietly to me. I rode up closer to him.

“I have tried…this asshole and his snoring is not helping”

“You have quite the mouth on you” Rick chuckled

“I know, Evie likes to remind me. I try to keep it in check. Where I come from..it just is our way of letting out anger”

“I noticed she is a little uptight” He nodded.

“Where are you from?” He added

“New York”

“Fancy!”

“Eh..I grew up in upstate, away from the hustle”

“What do your parents think of you traveling all alone?”   
“They died when I was young...my brother too,” I said.

“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s ok. I don’t remember too much. It was a fire..”

In reality, it was a car crash on the way home from picking up Sebastian from a field trip. A freight truck T-boned our car. I woke up in the hospital. My aunt is crying..

I felt a tear slip down my face, I quickly wiped it away. 

“I’m sorry if I upset you..” Rick said gently.

“It’s alright..” I nodded, trying to clear my head of the memories.

“Do you see that?” He asked suddenly. I followed his gaze to a line of black on a cliff in the distance.

“The desert warriors?” I asked

“The same..we are getting close to Hamunaptra” He said

I looked back at the cliff. I didn’t want to run into the asshole in black...as I had nicknamed him..any time soon.

I managed to doze off for a little while. The camel jostled me to and fro.

\--------------------------------------

_ I watched the group of five trek across the sands. I could see that the man and that foolish woman were still awake. She was smaller in person. I smirked at the memory of her trying to fight back with her small knife, held defiantly in front of her. She was spirited, she couldn’t have been older than 20. I also remembered the slight fear in her green eyes. She was stunning to look at. It was a pity I would have to kill her and her friends if they did not turn back soon. _

_ It was my duty to do so. _

_ \-----------------------------------. _

**I was at work. Another cold afternoon. I stood on the loading dock in the back of the coffee shop. I heard cars speeding past. I took a drag of my cigarette. Glad to get away for a few minutes.**

**I saw a man with long dark brown hair turn the corner into the alley way.**

**He was wearing a brown leather coat and dark jeans.**

**“Mind if I bum a smoke?” He asked. His eyes were dark brown.**

**He was attractive. He knew it too. I could tell by the way he carried himself.**

**I nodded, taking the pack out of my apron and handing him one and my lighter.**

**He put the pack back in my hand...our fingers brushing. I felt a rush of electricity. I looked into his eyes….**

I woke with a start. Jonathan was prodding me with the riding crop.

“You were talking in your sleep” He laughed.

I groaned, rolling my shoulders. I found it odd that I dreamt about such a random memory in my life. I remembered the guy was a regular at the coffee shop, I had worked at while going to school.

Attractive...gorgeous eyes. Had I not been with Callum, I probably would have asked the guy out. Even if he was way out of my league.

“Did I say anything interesting?” I asked

“Just mumbling..”   
“Glad you could join us sleeping beauty” Rick said

“We are almost there.” He added

I looked around...there was nothing for miles. The sunrise was just lighting the sky in orange

“Pardon my french..but you are full of shit” I said

Rick cracked a grin.

And on the other side of a cliff face...I saw the Americans, led by benny. They had a large group of workers with them.

Beni called out to us

“Good morning my friend!”

Rick nodded in return.

“Remember our bet O’connell...the first one there wins 500 bucks!” Henderson said.

“100 for you Beni if you can get us there first” He added

“Oh my pleasure…” Beni said

Rick rolled his eyes.

“Hey O’connell...nice camel” Beni laughed

Rick patted his camel’s head. Rick kept his eyes focused on the horizon. The sun was rising slowly.

“Get ready for it…” He said

“For what?” Evie asked

“We are about to be shown the way” 

On the horizon I saw ruins start to appear...faint but becoming more vibrant as the sun rose more.

“I’ll be damned….Hamunaptra” I heard Henderson say.

In a flash, everyone took off.

I followed Jonathan….I wasn’t about to go crazy. I would leave that up to Evie and Rick, who were far ahead of us.

Evie made it first. I was glad to finally have made it at all...

Hamunaptra. 

The crew of americans and the british professor made quick work of setting up tents on one side of the ruins. They had with them dozens of egyptian men working for them.

I hoped they were at least getting good pay for coming out here.

“Jonathan you’re meant to catch the sun with that” Evie said. I was helping Jonathan steady a large ancient mirror.

Evie was in her element and was leading us to go beneath the statue of Anubis. I know we were looking for some ‘large gold book’ as Jonathan had put it.

“Eyes always on treasure right Johnny boy?” I laughed as he polished the mirror with his handkerchief.

“Seti the first was supposed to be very very rich...is it wrong that I too would like to be very very rich ?”

I laughed.

“Who says Evie is gonna let you have the book?” I asked,using the sleeves of my top to help polish as well.

I looked above Jonathan’s head and saw Evie and Rick talking to each other.

I saw Rick hand her a tan bundle. Rick tripped slightly backing up from her, smiling.

Evie grinned down at whatever was in her hands, her cheeks blushing.

I rolled my eyes.

“Your sister is forming a little crush over there” I said

“On Mr.O’connell? Oh I know...I saw right away when he met us at the docks”

“Shall we make a wager?” He looked up at me, eyes bright. He loved to gamble.

“I guess…” I said cautiously.

“Nothing astronomical...20 pounds. I say 20 pounds Rick is going to try and kiss her again before the trip is done here”

I laughed

“Ok and I say that she will try to kiss him!” I said. Jonathan hushed me.

I grimaced.

“We have a deal,” He said, shaking my hand.

We watched as Rick catapulted down below. We all went in after him one by one. His torch ablaze.

“Do you realize we are standing in a room that no one has entered..in over 3000 years” Evie said, holding her own torch out in front of her.

I climbed down. Jonathan making his way down after me.

“What is that god-awful stench?” He said as he reached the bottom..

Gad was slowly coming down as well.

“Oh…” Jonathan said, glancing at me, realizing it was Gad who no doubt never showered.

“Seen any bugs?” Gad asked. I felt his hot breath far too close to my cheek.

“No...not yet.” I backed away suddenly. I already had a thing with personal space and being in tight spaces, but his smell made me gag a bit.

I backed too far up... into Rick he caught me before I tripped over his feet.

“Careful..” He said, smiling. I looked at Evie who was too focused on cleaning cobwebs off of mirrors. This bet was going to be harder than I thought. I had to get her to at very least attempt to kiss him 

Evie was walking over to a mirror similar to the ones above ground.

“And let there be light….” She said, tilting a mirror. Light flooded the room.

“Hey that is a neat trick…” Rick said, looking around.

“Oh my god, it’s a San-Netjer!” Evie said suddenly.

“A what now?” I asked, the words sounding vaguely familiar.

“A preparation room” She smiled.

“Preparation for what?” Rick asked

“For entering the afterlife..” Evie said, trying to sound spooky.

I laughed

“It’s where mummies were made…” I said, nodding. I remembered reading books as a kid and everything that mummification entailed

I had attempted to perform mummification on a barbie doll at one time...my mother was far from pleased.

Rick was in front, leading us down a corridor, filled with cobwebs.

Half way down the corridor we heard a skittering noise along the walls around us.

“What in bloody hell was that?” Jonathan asked.

“Bugs…” Rick said.

“What did he say?” Gad asked sounding panicked

“He said bugs..” Evie whispered, I could hear the laughter in her tone.

“I hate bugs….” Gad said, trying to follow closer to us.

We made our way into another open room. 

“The legs of Anubis” Evie said. 

It was huge, taking up the room. 

“There must be a secret compartment here somewhere..” Evie said, bringing her torch close to the statue's base.

We heard sudden low sounds, like moaning...echoing off the walls. We all backed up to the base of the statue. Rick and Gad and even Jonathan brandishing guns….although Jonathan had a small derringer.

“Where did you get that?!” I asked, in a low whisper.

“Always prepared” He said winking

I snorted.

I clutched the newly purchased short, curved scimitar. Evie was very shocked that I knew how to use a sword. I was better at sword fighting than I had been at shooting guns.

Rick was in front of us as we edged along the base. 

We all jumped at the same time as the Americans rounded the corner.

I sheathed my sword in the hilt attached to my waist.

“You scared the bejesus out of us O’connell” Henderson said, lowering his gun

“Likewise…” Rick said, lowering his guns as well.

“Hey….that’s my tool kit..” Burns said, looking at Evie.

“No no..i don’t think so..” Rick said, pointing a gun back at Burns.

Everyone pointed their weapons again..

“Okay….perhaps I was mistaken…” Burns said, backing away.

“Well…” Evie said breaking the tension.

“Have a nice day gentleman...we have a lot of work to be getting on with...so if you don’t-”

“Push off! This is our dig site!” the professor said, hiding behind Burns.

“We got here first..” Evie squinted at the professor.

Everyone pointed their guns again.

“Jesus christ..” I said, turning around and sitting on a rock behind Evie.

“When you can stop bickering for 2 seconds let me know!” I called out.

“This here is our statue friend…” Daniels said.

“I don’t see your name on it….pal” Rick said, cocking his gun,

I watched Evie as she shifted her foot in the sands, sending a few pebbles through a crack.

“Yes well there are only 4 of you and 15 of me…” I heard Beni say.

“For goodness sake...children” Evie began, stepping between the groups.

“If we are going to play together, we need to learn to share…there are other places to dig.” She said, looking at Rick. Her hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing. 

Everyone lowered their guns.

We went our separate ways and Evie led us to a room a floor below.

“According to these hieroglyphics, we are underneath the statue”

“We should come up right between his legs..” Evie said climbing up next to Rick and Jonathan, who stood on smaller statues. I stood back as Rick chipped away at the ceiling.

“When those damn yanks go to sleep..no offense..” Jonathan said

“None taken…” Both Rick and I said. I was looking around at the walls nearby.

“We will dig our way up and steal that book right from under them…” Jonathan said.

“Are you sure we can find this secret compartment thing?” Rick asked.

“Oh yes...if those beastly Americans haven’t beaten us to it…” Evie said.

“No offense again?” I asked, turning around.

“Exactly...sorry” Evie said, grimacing.

“It’s fine...Americans really are a horrible lot…” I shrugged.

“Where did our smelly little friend get to?” Jonathan asked, looking around.

“Good point...I did notice I can breathe again” I said

Evie let out a small giggle.

“I know it’s not polite…” She said.

“Oh he’s gross…” I rolled my eyes at her

Rick and Jonathan were still digging away at the ceiling.

“I need a break..” Rick said.

We sat down on the edge of the broken statues

I was digging through my bag looking for a snack. I could hear Evie start to explain how the mummification process was performed.

“Don’t forget to tell them how they removed the brain…” I said. My hand landed on some dried fruit I packed away at the camp.

“How do they remove the brain?” Rick asked, now suddenly curious

“I really don’t think we need to know this…” Jonathan said, as he was playing a rudimentary form of golf with large stones and a mallet.

She continued anyway….

“They took a sharp, red hot poker and shoved it up your nose, scrambled things about a bit and then rip it out through your nostrils…” Evie said smiling.

I laughed.

“It’s probably not all that great that we get excited about mummification” I said, looking at her.

Rick had a disgusted look on his face and also slightly amused.

“That’s gotta hurt,” Rick said, his hand going to his nose.

“It’s called mummification...you’ll be dead when they do it..”

“Yeah don’t put me down for mummification…if I don’t make it out of here” Rick said, still looking amused

“Me neither…” Jonathan said, swinging a rock, which hit the ceiling.

With a huge shake and rumbling the ceiling gave way, where we had been digging...sending a large stone sarcophagus at our feet.

“Jonathan!” I said, standing up slowly.

“Sorry..everyone ok?” Jonathan asked, coming over to see the damage.

“We are fine..” I said, brushing sand off my clothes.

“Oh my god...it’s a sarcophagus!” Evie said, excitedly.

“He must have been someone of great importance to be buried at the base of Anubis..” She added, trailing her fingers on the stone, revealing some symbols.

“Or…..He did something very naughty…” She said, suddenly realizing something.

“What does it say?” Jonathan asked,

“He who shall not be named..” Evie said, brushing away more sand,

“Great...freaking voldemort…” I mumbled under my breath

Rick blew off some sand, revealing a jagged cut out, with a scarab in the center.

“This looks like some sort of lock”

“It will take us a month to crack this thing without a key…” Rick added

“A key!” Evie said suddenly.

“That’s what he was talking about!” she said, bending down digging through a bag.

“Who?” Rick asked

“The man on the boat...the one with the hook!”

“There was a guy with a hook?” I asked

“You sure missed a lot..the guy was on fire...came straight at me” Jonathan said.

“I am sure I will hear this story a million times…” I rolled my eyes.

Evie ignored us as she came back up and had the puzzle box in her hand.

“Hey that’s mine!” Jonathan said, like a little kid.

“Technically it’s his..” I said pointing at Rick. Jonathan glowered at me. I grinned at him. I loved annoying him.

Evie opened the puzzle box and put it in the cut out...it fit perfectly.

Before we could go any further, we heard screaming.

“Was that Gad?” I asked.

We all took off in the direction of the screams…

Gad came screaming down the corridor. His hands clutching his head. 

“What the-..” I said backing away, Jonathan was gripping my arm with his hand, preventing me from getting trampled by Gad as he ran past us...straight into a wall head first. The crack echoing.

“Christ!” I yelled.

We ran over to investigate. Rick knelt down pressing two fingers to Gad’s neck..

“Dead…” he said, standing back up.

“I will take care of the body….you guys head back up.”

“Yes..I think that’s enough excitement for today….” Evie said, she grabbed my arm, linking it with hers.

She was shaken...Jonathan led us back to the room with the sarcophagus, to get our things.

We found our way back to our camp.

What could have killed him? I wondered as we sat around a fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the mummy!

“What do you think Killed him?” Evie asked, wrapping her shawl around herself, as darkness fell quicker. The desert was cooling down.

“Did you ever see him eat?” Jonathan grimaced

Rick came up…

“Well it seems the Americans had some misfortunes of their own….3 of their workers were..how do i put this?” He said

“Melted..” He added, sitting down next to Evie.

“What?! How?!” I said

“Salt acid...pressurized, some kind of ancient booby trap” Rick said

“Maybe this place really is cursed..” Jonathan said. The wind howled, sending our fire low for a brief second. Jonathan, Rick and I all looked at each other.

“Okay...that was weird,” I said.

“Oh for heaven’s sake you three…” Evie sighed, rolling her eyes.

“What? You don’t believe in curses?” Rick asked, stoking the fire

“No i do not...I believe if I can see it..I can touch it, then it’s real..that’s what I believe”

“And I believe in being prepared….” Rick said picking up his gun and swinging it over his shoulder,

“Let’s see what the dear warden believed in…” Jonathan took up Gad’s bag

“Stealing from a dead man...I am not the least bit surprised…” I said

He dug around though the bag...he screamed suddenly.

Causing Evie to scream very loudly

“What?!” Rick asked.

“Broken bottle….” Jonathan said, sheepishly taking out a bottle of whiskey.

“Whatever it is...hand it over. I need to calm my nerves…” I said holding out my hand

“Glenlivet...12 year old whiskey” Jonathan took a long swig. He passed it off to me. I took a gulp. The alcohol burned as it went down.

“Oh that’s really nice….” I said taking another sip.

“Hey don’t hog it…” Jonathan said, yanking it out of my hands.

“Hey may have been very smelly….but he had good taste at least…” Jonathan said, taking another drink.

We heard horses, whinnying across the ruins.

Followed shouts and yelling.

“That doesn’t sound good,” I said standing up, picking up my scimitar.

“Stay here...take this..” Rick said, handing Evie his shotgun

“What..” she said, looking flabbergasted and confused. Rick took off in a run.

“Hey wait!” Evie said, running after Rick

“Evie…” Jonathan called after Evie.Jonathan got up, bottle still in hand and followed them.

My shoulders sagged.

“Why did I come along…?” I asked no one in particular.

“Trapped in 19 fucking 26. Sore. tired….people dying…” I grumbled, trudging off after Jonathan.

It was like a scene out of war film. The warriors in black were on horseback, setting tents a blaze and killing whoever stood in their way.

“Great...bet asshole in black is here…” I held my scimitar in front of me. I saw Jonathan perched at a fallen over pillar. Bottle of whiskey in one hand and a gun in the other.

I laughed out loud and came skidding next to him,

“Hey! Came to join the fight!”

“Just making sure you don’t die…” I said, clapping my hand on his shoulder.

“Very kind of you!” He said firing shots at the black warriors as they raced past.

I felt a body shove up next to me.

I looked over to see Beni, reaching around me to grab the bottle out of Jonathan’s grasp. He took a long gulp, whiskey spilling from his mouth. I heard hooves behind us. I got up just in time to see a black rider coming straight for us. Jonathan took off in a sprint, yelling for O’connell as he did. I rolled out of the way. Beni took off in the other direction. The rider saw me and kept racing after Jonathan. I got up and raced after them. I was just in time to see Rick leap off a pillar on to the back of the rider.

They both landed in a tent. The rider was quick on his feet. I came up behind him. Rick was in mid battle with him.

Another warrior in black came at me. I jumped back as he swung at me. I felt the instincts of years of combative fencing kick in. I took him down with ease.

I heard a shout

“Enough!” A thick accented voice called out over the chaos

I knew that voice. I turned around, I saw the man Rick was fighting..turn around and look at me. 

I knew those eyes!

That asshole in black…

I glared at him..and I noticed he wasn’t wearing his mask.

I was taken aback by how attractive he was. Trimmed beard and mustache. Full lips. Shoulder length dark brown hair.

Why did the hot guys always have to be assholes?   
I lowered my sword and I looked past the man in front of me, to see Rick brandishing dynamite.

“Enough….we will shed no more blood...but you must leave. Leave this place or die…” He said turning towards me. He stopped and looked down at me, He had a good 6 inches of height on me.

“You have one day…” He said, his gaze lingering on me.

“And if we don’t do as you say..you will kill us?” I stared right back at him. I was not afraid of him.

“If I must….I warned you once. Take your friends and leave while you can...you are digging into matters that do not concern you.

Truth be told I wanted to turn back...but there was no changing Evie’s mind about things.

He brushed past me and mounted his horse. Yelling commands in Arabic to his men. They rode off.

“What was that about?” Jonathan asked, coming up to me. 

“What was what?” I let my sword hang at my side.

“You and desert warrior making googly eyes at each other”

I scoffed

“Not even close. I fought with him on the boat. He had been asking where Evie was and told us to get off the boat. I am not a fan of his..he’s an asshole”

Jonathan smirked.

“Why were you blushing…?” He smiled.

I glared at him stealing the bottle out of his hand and taking a swig.

“Anger..” I said, shoving it back at him and turning on my heel to go and find Evie. Who was already being helped to her feet by Rick.

“See this proves it! Old seti’s fortune has to be under this sand!” Daniels said

“For them to protect it like this, you just know there is treasure down there..” Henderson said,

“No these men are desert people, they value water over gold…” Rick said, still holding onto Evie.

Jonathan came to stand beside me.

I nudged Jonathan with my elbow, pointing out Rick and Evie. He rolled his eyes and nudged me back. 

“You know..maybe just tonight..we could combine forces..” Burns said to Rick. Burns had half of his face covered in shaving cream.

“That is not such a bad idea..” Rick agreed.

“Well on that note, I am going back to the fire and gonna get some sleep for once” I said. Heading back towards our area.

I lay awake. I had my eyes closed. I could hear Rick trying to teach Evie how to fight. I wanted to sleep. Evie’s quiet giggles floated into the night. She was drunk. 

Jonathan passed out and snored loudly.

I got up and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders.

“Didn't mean to wake you..” Rick said.

I shrugged

“Couldn't fall asleep...gonna go walk around”

“Be careful.” He nodded

I put my hand on my hip where my sword was secured.

“Always am…”

I walked away leaving the two to their obvious flirt fest.

I climbed up a pillar that was leaning against a tall flat stone base. I stood up and swung my legs over the side. Looking out into the desert.

I thought about the desert warrior...the asshole and his words of warning.

I was curious what the sand beneath me held.

\---------

_ I watched as the tenacious woman sat atop a large stone.  _

_ Something about her seemed almost familiar to me. _

_ The way she had spoken to me earlier. I saw her eyes and they only held a fire. No fear this time. _

_ Not like she had on the boat.. _

_ I thought knowing her name would help me realize why she was so familiar. _

_ Anyana..or anya as she preferred to be called. I had my contacts tell me everything they could after our meeting on the boat.  _

_ The fact they still couldn't find much was intriguing. _

_ I sat and watched with a few of my men.  _

_ Anya was still sitting in the same spot but she had pushed herself back to a pillar to lean on. She fell asleep. _

_ Something inside of me wanted to protect her even though I knew I would likely have to kill her soon. _

_ \----------- _

The morning came quick. I groaned realizing I had fallen asleep on the stone pillar.

“Anya!” I heard Evie call out.

“Here!” I called out, standing up and stretching. Trying to work the kinks out of my neck.

I looked down towards the sand. She stood with her hands on her hips.

“We are going back to the sarcophagus…” She said

I groaned, climbing down from my spot.

“Now...wait a minute...The desert warrior..specifically said we had one day to leave..shouldn't we be packing up?” I asked

“I take that as we have until nightfall…” She smiled

I rolled my eyes.

“Pretty sure he wants us to leave immediately...he was very adamant about us not even coming here…”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“He cornered me on the boat right before all hell broke loose and asked where you were and told us to go back to cairo. That only danger awaited us out in the desert…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked, sounding annoyed.

“Because I know how you get...would you have changed your mind and turned back..?”

“Well...no I suppose not” She nodded.

“See...so I saw no sense in telling you something I knew you would have just ignored anyway” i shrugged

“Well...we will leave in the morning...they will have no reason to return.” She said, walking away. I trailed behind her.

“I certainly hope they don’t come back” I said as we made our way back to the sarcophagus

  
  


Jonathan and Rick set the sarcophagus up against a wall.

Evie was all excited.

“Oh I have dreamt about this since I was little girl!” She smiled

“About dead guys?” I asked, smirking.

She turned and looked at me, smirking and rolling her eyes. She went back to investigating the outside.

“Looks like the sacred spells have been chiseled off…”

“This man must have been condemned not only in this life but the next…” She added.

“Tough break…” Rick said

Jonathan was struggling with the lock. I went over and helped him turn it clockwise.

“Now let’s see who is inside shall we?” Jonathan said

Evie and I backed off as Rick and Jonathan pried off the cover.

“Want a hand…?” I said

“Almost…..got it….” Rick said, the lid came loose with a hissing sound and out popped something I can only describe as a nightmare. All of us screaming at the sudden movement from the corpse popping forward.

They dropped the lid on the ground.

“I hate it when they do that!” Evie said. 

“Remind me to never go digging for mummies with you..” I said while I was trying to catch my breath.

“Is he supposed to look like that?” Rick asked.

I did notice he had a sort of wet looking quality

“No….I have never seen a mummy look like this before…”

“It’s like he’s still…” I started to say

“juicy…” Rick and Jonathan said in unison

“Gross…” I said, sticking out my tongue, shuddering.

“He must be more than 3000 years old and it looks as if he is still decomposing…”

I knelt down to the lid, looking at the inside. There appeared to be marks.

“Hey Evie….come look at this…”

She turned around and knelt down beside me.

“My god...these marks were made with fingernails….” She said tracing her fingers along the lines.

“This man was buried alive….” She said, glancing at the lifeless corpse.

“He left a message…” she said, noticing the ancient letters carved into the lid.

“What’s it say?” I asked

“Death is only the beginning….” She said

I felt the hair on my arms stand up a little. I looked at the corpse...still lifeless. 

I shuddered, standing up.

“I think I am gonna go back up…”

“I am gonna join you…” Jonathan said.

“Oh come on you two..don’t be scared. He is long dead….” Evie said.

“I still don’t like the ominous message….”

“He most likely was referencing reincarnation…” She said, trying to reassure me and possibly herself

“ I will be up later….” Evie said going back over to the mummy.

“I am gonna stay here with her...just in case” Rick said.

I heard the eye roll from Evie a mile away.

Jonathan and I made our way back up to our site.

“How about a game of cards…?” He asked, sitting down on the sand.

“I am more eager to get out of here...we should really start packing up so we can leave early in the morning…”

“What don’t want to make more googly eyes at the desert warrior?” Jonathan laughed

“oh hush. I just wanna get back to cairo and hopefully avoid dying..” I said as Jonathan shuffled some cards. So much for packing.


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the mummy!

Night fell quick. I was by the fire trying to get some sleep. Evie and Rick came back to camp and were speaking in hushed voices. I heard Rick lay down to sleep but Evie stayed up. I closed my eyes, falling into a fitful sleep. Disjointed dreams of mummies and a warrior in black. A woman bathed in golden light and someone walking towards me..

  
  


**_“Do you think she is ready?”_ **

I woke with a start. The words echoing in my head. I propped myself up on my elbow, looking around the camp. It felt like someone had whispered in my ear. It was still dark and Evie was missing. Rick was asleep or at least pretending.

Jonathan was snoring loudly. I laid back down and I closed my eyes again..

I heard Evie’s soft steps. Then Rick’s sudden comment…

“That’s called stealing you know…”

I opened my eyes and saw Evie holding a large book that the Professor had been struggling to open.

“According to you and my brother….” Evie said, as she dug through Jonathan’s jacket pocket. To my surprise he was still asleep. 

“It’s called borrowing” She finished, holding up the metal puzzle box.

I sat up, watching on as she sat in front of the book.

“I think this may be the book of the dead…” She said, sliding the stared key into the cover of the book.

“The book of the dead? Are you sure you want to be playing around with this thing?” Rick asked

“It’s just a book, no harm ever came from reading a book..” She said. The mechanisms holding the book closed, slid off. Evie opened the first page and the wind howled. I stood to my feet, I bent over and laced my boots back up. I guess I wasn’t getting any more sleep tonight.

“So what does it say?” Rick asked.

Evie began reciting…

“Evie….Do you really think reciting passages is a good idea? Couldn’t you just paraphrase?” I asked

“Oh you are so superstitious..” She said, ignoring me and going back to reading.

I had seen Evil Dead enough and knew reciting ancient passages never ended well.

I felt on edge as she read more and more. Like the hair on my neck was standing up. I clutched my sword at my hip, holding it in it’s hilt.

Suddenly, the professor's voice rang through the air

“NO! You must not read from the book!!”

The wind picked up. Jonathan shot up, eyes groggy and confused. Everyone around the camp woke up as well.

A loud buzzing filled the air.

“Evie? What the hell did you do?” I cried out over the noise

“Nothing!” She said, her face etched with fear and confusion.

A large cloud loomed in the distance and it was coming closer...at an alarming rate.

“Locusts!” Jonathan cried out.

“Run!” Rick yelled and we all ran for cover inside the ruins.

I tailed behind Rick and Jonathan and Evie was close behind me. We turned a corner down a long hallway and the ground rumbled. In the middle of the hallway, sand began to pile upwards forming a large mound. From the middle erupted hundreds of scarabs. Evie screamed and we all ran the other direction into a walkway. Everyone jumped onto a large outcropping of rocks, out of the path of the scarabs as they skittered past. I held onto Jonathan, trying to catch my breath.

“Evie?” Rick called out.

She had been on the opposite side of the walk way but was now gone.

“Great!” I sighed, hopping back to the walkway and jumping to where Evie was standing. I lost my balance, caught myself on the wall but fell face first into sand anyways. I saw Evie standing with her back against a wall and the fucking juicy mummy looming over her.

“Oh you have to be kidding me” I said.

The mummy turned towards me and came at me, I lifted my sword at breakneck speed. 

It paused, looking at me….eyes now filled the gaping sockets. I shuddered.

_ “Tia..” _

It spoke a name in ancient egyptian that i couldn’t quite understand.

I heard Rick slide into the room, catching the mummy’s attention long enough for me to swing at him, my blade wedging in to the mummy’s shoulder with a sickening sound. It growled at Rick and Rick growled right back before taking a shot at it. We all fled. 

“Next time shoot when I am not so damn close to the thing…” I shouted as we got out of the ruins. I landed against Rick’s back hard with a thump. I was about to swear at him and then I heard a voice.

“I told you to leave or die…” I peeked out from behind Rick.

The asshole was back.

“You refused...and now you may have killed us all..for you have unleashed the creature we have feared for more than 3000 years…”

“Relax...I got him..” Rick said.

I came and stood beside Rick. I felt the asshole's eyes fix on me briefly.

“No mortal weapon can kill this creature! He is not of this world!”

He moved out of the way of his men...as they brought the body of Burn’s forward...who was moaning in pain.

“What the hell did you do to him?” Daniels asked, helping Burns to the sand.

“We saved him. Before the creature could finish his work”

“Now...leave all of you! Quickly! Before the creature finishes you all!” The asshole added. He yelled in arabic to his men, who all rushed past us and into the ruins.

“I must now go on the hunt…” He said, coming over to me. He looked at Rick and back at me

“And try to find a way to kill him…” He said

“Like we said...we got him!” Rick said.

I watched as anger etched into the foreign man’s face.

“Know this...he is the bringer of death. He will never eat. He will never sleep and he will never stop.” He turned to go follow his men. Everyone else scattered except for Rick, Evie and Jonathan.

My hand shot out and grabbed his arm. He turned around..

“You have already caused enough mayhem…” He said, annoyance in his voice.

I dropped my hand quickly.

“You know I can’t exactly just force others to do whatever I ask...I’m not a fucking warrior or chief..I tried. I told Evie not to read from the book. I tried to get them to go back to Cairo…”

“She is right...she did try…” Jonathan said. I saw the man glare at Jonathan.

“So your warnings to me this whole damn trip have just been a pain in my side…-” He cut me off.

“Anyana. I am a sworn protector. It is my duty to make sure the creature is not free..and because of your friends…-”

“How the hell do you know my name?” I asked angrily, cutting him off. I backed away from him. 

“You told me….” He said. I could see his eyes travel over my head. He was lying. 

“Bullshit. God you really are an asshole…I am glad I nicknamed you that after all”

“Anya…” Rick started but I cut him off too.

“No, I don't care who he is. I am tired of all of this. I just want to go home now…”

“And you….whoever you are. I don’t wanna see you again…” I said, pointing my finger at him. 

His gaze was full of anger and fire. The feeling was obviously mutual.

“My name is Ardeth and I hope our paths never cross again..” He said, turning around and following his men. 

Good looks be damned...I hated Ardeth. 

I grumbled under my breath and stomped off towards camp and began packing.

“Anya….come on...calm down” Jonathan said running after me and placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off.

“no...I want to go. I am tired of all of this. I do not belong here…” I said, sitting down.

“Don’t say that..of course you do…” Jonathan said sitting next to me.

I sighed and laughed a little.

“I really don’t but thanks…” I said, patting his hand.

We packed up camp and headed back to Cairo, the journey feeling twice as long on the way back.

\---------

_ My men and I assessed the damage and could find no sign of the creature. My anger was coursing through my veins. The way Anyana spoke to me. I should have killed her without warning the other night. My men questioned my methods. Unlike my father and brothers. I was not one for such rash decisions. I made moves methodically like a game of chess. I clearly made the wrong move thinking Anyana was capable of convincing Evelyn. I should have left Anyana out of it. I was partly responsible for the creature escaping. _

_ I felt my anger die down as I sat on my horse, planning my next move.  _

_ I knew what I had to do. I raced to Cairo hoping I could find more answers.  _

_ \----------- _

I flung myself onto my bed in Evie’s house. I wanted a shower and a drink.

I heard Rick and Evie arguing loudly in Evie’s room. I groaned, throwing a pillow over my head to block out the sound.

Exhaustion got the better of me and I fell asleep.

I knew I wasn’t out long because I felt Jonathan shaking me awake. He was out of breath and not making any sense.

“Rivers of blood?” I asked, groggily. He was pulling me out of bed. 

“Yes and fire raining from the sky..”

“How much did you drink?” I asked sitting back down.

“None. We need to-” he was cut off by screams from outside as well as a flurry of gunshots.

I looked around for my sword. I had barely enough time to grab it as Jonathan was pulling me behind him,towards the gunfire. We slid into an empty lounge room down the hall from Evies apartment….only to be met with Rick’s form flying towards us. He has just been flung through the air by the now animated mummy.

I moved out of the way as Rick landed on Jonathan as well as a few of the Americans who joined the fray.

The mummy turned around and went for Evie.

“Hey!” I yelled. Urging my feet forward. He turned towards me.

“You leave her alone” I held up my sword.

It laughed deeply. I saw it's muscles move beneath the skin.

_“Tia...you are no match for me”_ he spoke in ancient Egyptian _._

He turned back towards Evie. I saw Cleo, Evie’s white cat leap up onto the piano making the mummy turn around again. This time it shrunk back in fear and disintegrated into sand and left out the window, with a loud shriek.

“What the hell was that?” Rick asked.

“I know someone who might have some answers,” Evie said. Her hand at her heart.

We all walked quickly to the museum. Evie at the head of the group. She thought Dr. Bey might be able to help. 

We rounded the corner and Dr. Bey sat talking to none other than Ardeth.

“You!” We all echoed. I reached for my sword.

“Oh will you all calm down” Dr. Bey said

“What is he doing here?” Rick gestured to Ardeth. I saw ardeth look over at me. No anger, just concentration. 

“Do you want to know or would prefer to shoot us?” Dr. Bey asked.

Rick nodded lowering his weapons, everyone followed suit.

“You won't believe me…” Dr. Bey started 

“I just saw a mummy disintegrate and disappear through a window. I am willing to go on a little faith here..” Rick said 

Dr. Bey nodded and started.

“We are part of an ancient secret society, we have a sacred mission,   
passed down through thirty-nine generations. For over three thousand years we have guarded The City Of The Dead. we are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world.”

“And because of you we have failed..” Ardeth said. Looking at me and then Evie. I felt the anger flare up and opened my mouth to speak but Evie spoke first.

“And you think this justifies killing innocent people?” Evie asked

“To have stopped this creature?” Ardeth said. 

“Yes!” Both Dr. Bey and Ardeth said loudly.

“Question, why is he afraid of cats?” Rick asked.

“Cats are seen as the guardians of the underworld..” Dr. Bey said

“He will fear them till he is fully regenerated...and after that he will fear nothing” he finished

“Right...and you know how he regenerates?! By sucking dry anyone who opened the chest!” Daniels said frantically.

“Also he called me Anck-su-namun,” Evie said. Both Dr. Bey and ardeth looked towards evie. Shocked. 

“In the tombs he called me anck-su-namun and he tried to kiss me”

“ he also called Anya by the name Tia...twice…” she added looking at me.

“ is that what he said? I knew I should have had you teach me ancient Egyptian..” I sighed

“It was his love for anck-su-namun that he was cursed and apparently after 3 thousand years…” Dr. Bey said, looking at Ardeth. “He is still in love with her” Ardeth finished Dr. Beys thought. 

“That's very romantic but what has that got to do with me” Evie said. 

Ardeth was looking at me intently. I could see wheels turning in his head.

“ it looks as if Evelyn has been chosen as a sacrifice to regenerate the body of anck-su-namun….” Dr. Bey said

“ what do i have to do with any of this?” I asked

“Tia was one of Seti’s daughters. A younger one...born after Nefertiri” Dr. Bey said

“ We have some old prophecies and stories that may be of help” Ardeth said. I nodded. Still angry at him for blaming me for any of this 

“We will need all the help we can get,” Dr. Bey said, suddenly looking up towards the ceiling skylight. A solar eclipse was forming.

“His powers are growing,” Ardeth said. 

“And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt” Jonathan quoted.

“Thanks for that, “ I said smacking Jonathan in the shoulder. He hissed holding where I hit him.

“Like I'm not freaked out enough already” I sighed.

Ardeth came over to me. Jonathan and Evelyn and Rick were talking with Dr.Bey

“Anyana…” he began. “I believe i may know how you play a role in this…”

“I still find it incredibly creepy you knew my name…” 

I saw him lower his eyes to the ground. He looked back up..

“It is all part of my duty as chieftain to protect hamunaptra from such an occurrence. I needed to gain information on you, and Evelyn and her brother to figure out what business you three had in Egypt. Evelyn was working as a librarian so she didn't concern me. I had Dr. Bey telling me information and he was extremely concerned when you showed up. He started telling old prophecies of a warrior who travels to defeat an Old god. So we tried to find out any information we could..and it seems you barely exist” Ardeth said. His eyes were curious.

“Well I am from america..”

“Yes..but it is as if you were dropped from the sky”

I shrugged. I still had no freaking clue how to explain to anyone I wasn't from this time, without being labeled a psycho.

“So what does a prophecy and Tia have to do with me”

“ if you are able... I can take some time to tell you…”

I looked over at Evie and Rick and Jonathan. All staring at me and Ardeth talking. I saw Jonathan smirk. I fought the urge to flick him off.

“We are going to go back with the Americans to find the professor..you coming Anya?” Evie asked.

“Uhm..Ardeth said he might know what Tia has to do with all of this…maybe she could be a key to stopping him” I said, hopefully.

“Ok..” She nodded.she smiled. The soft one that was hiding her fear. I suddenly felt anxious separating from her. I felt the need to protect her. Rick must have read my mind.

“Don't worry. I will keep her safe…” Rick said.

Jonathan came over to my side, he put his hand on my shoulder.

“do you want my derringer?” He asked seriously, eyeing ardeth. I laughed a little. 

“I will be fine. Come back here as soon as you guys are done” I said shooing them. Smiling. Hiding the inner nervousness and the anger just bubbling beneath the surface.

They left quickly and suddenly I was alone with Ardeth.

Dr. Bey’s footsteps were echoing in the library. I could hear him mumbling to himself pulling books down.

Ardeth gestured for me to take a seat. He stayed standing and started pacing a bit before he sighed and sat down next to me on the bench. His body was close to mine and I could feel a sudden crackle in the air. I was already on edge from the current events and being next to him for some reason added to my already uneasiness.

“I believe I owe you an apology...I blamed you for this. I believed that you were capable of swaying Evelyn. “ He started to say. I wasn’t expecting that. 

“oh...I mean you don’t know Evie as well as we do. So I understand in some way I suppose…” I trailed off. 

“You are entitled to your anger, especially towards me. I am partially to blame for this as well, I see that I should of gone to Evelyn myself”   
“She would have ignored you anyway probably… She did ignore Dr. Bey when we showed him the map.”   
I felt some of the anger slip away but the crackle was still there. I was getting a little light headed all of the sudden.

“So you think I have some connection to Tia somehow?”

“Yes...the prophecies of my people…” He said.

“What do you know about Ancient Egyptian history?” He asked

“Not as much as Evie but some from what I learned as a child”

“ Tia was said to be a great seer to her father Seti I. She angered Imhotep by attempting to stop his affair with Anck-su-namun. She had seen what was to come from their love. She tried to fight Imhotep herself and failed. He killed her and hid her body. What we didn’t know was that she had birthed a son. She gave the boy to a handmaiden to rear up. Being a princess and Seti’s daughter she was most likely betrothed to someone that she didn’t love”

I felt like I wasn’t in the room as I listened. I closed my eyes

Everything was spinning when I opened them again.

I heard Ardeth’s voice saying my name, concerned etched in his tone. I felt myself fall and everything went black.

_ A woman in gold approached me. _

_ “Tia. do not be afraid.” _

_ I looked around and I was in a field, sitting in the grass. _

_ I looked down and my torso was covered in blood. _

_ “I am the goddess of finality. I orchestrated your end.” She spoke. Her eyes were a light gold and I felt at ease looking at her. _

_ “Imhotep was my end” I said, my voice gravelly. _

_ “He was the executioner” _

_ “Why, I saw what would become of their love. Why wouldn’t you let me stop it.” _

_ “There are many things that must come to pass child. Your death is part of it all” _

_ “What of my child?” _

_ “He will live a full life and his wives will birth many descendants, you love for the medjay was strong, your blood and his are strong. You will see him again…” _

_ I thought of Malik. _

_ “A descendant of yours will be the end to Imhotep as well as a much more ancient evil. Imhotep will call to the God of chaos to bring about peril on the earth. Your descendant will be their end” _

_ I stood up from the field. She raised her hand towards me and I took it. _


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the mummy!

My vision became clear and Ardeth was standing over me. Worry etched in his features. I saw his eyes scanning my face.

“Anyana? Can you hear me?” He spoke. 

I tried to sit up. My head spinning.

“Not too fast, you fell and hit your head…” Ardeth said, helping me to sit back on the bench.

“I saw Tia or...I was her...it’s fuzzy” I said, closing my eyes again. I felt his hand on the back of my head. Concern pouring from him. His fingers feeling for the bump that was no doubt forming. I felt goosebumps form on my arm

“And a woman in gold telling me about Tia’s descendant”

“Then it is true...you were sent a vision”

I wanted to scoff but I had time traveled to this place so I was willing to believe a lot.

“She didn’t say how to stop it. Just that the descendant would be their end..” I said

“Their?” Ardeth asked.

“She said Imhotep is going to help a great ancient evil rise...to bring peril to the earth”

Ardeth’s face hardened.

“I must go to my people. Warn them so we can be prepared to fight”

We heard footfalls racing towards us and Evie calling my name.

“I don’t think we have time..” I said to him.

“Evie, what happened?” I asked as Rick, Jonathan , Daniels and Dr.Bey all followed behind Evie.

“He has regenerated more. We need to find the book of the living” Evie said.

“Why?” 

“I'm thinking if the black book can bring people back to life then the gold book could possibly kill him…we just need to find out where the gold book is hidden…” Evie started for the staircase that led to the second floor. We all followed behind her.

There was a large stone slab housed up there, filled with ancient language.   
We all heard a loud hum start and finally realized what it was…

A crowd outside was chanting ‘Imhotep’.

We all went to the window, looking out over the square. A large mob covered in boils and sores was headed to the building.

“They have become his slaves…” Ardeth said. “The beginning of the end has started”

“Not yet it hasn’t” Evie said, racing back towards the large stone slab. She began pouring over the stone.

“Bembridge scholars mixed up where the books were buried. The black book was found in the statue of Anubis...so the gold book is….” She trailed off still deciphering.

The entry doors were shaking with the force of the mob behind it. Jonathan looked terrified. Ardeth was glancing between the door and Evie and occasionally me. I felt the back of my head, feeling the bump there. I jumped when Ardeth was suddenly standing next to me.

“I had tried to stop you from falling when you blacked out. I was not quick enough” He said, bowing his head slightly.

“It’s alright,” I said. I was feeling less angry at him as time wore on.

I was about to say something when we heard a crack. The entry doors below broke open and the mob poured in.

“Come on Evie faster..” Jonathan said.

“Patience is a virtue..” She said.

“Uh not right now it isn’t” Rick said.

Jonathan was ready to bolt.

“I'm gonna get the car started,” He said, running off.

“I’ve got it!” Evie shouted.

“The book is inside the statue of Horus at Hamunaptra! Take that, Bembridge scholars!” She smiled.

“Celebrate later!” I said, running down the hallway, where Jonathan ran down. Daniels was hot on my trail and Ardeth was flanking me. We made it outside and saw Jonathan starting the car. Rick and Evie piled in the front seat which left me squished between the door and Ardeth and Dr. Bey and Daniels on the other side of him, in the back seat. I heard a voice scream ‘Imhotep; behind me. Beni was standing on the staircase, alerting Imhotep of our position. We sped off down a side street, Rick all the while yelling expletives at Beni.

**  
  
**

I could feel Ardeth’s chest rise and fall as he was pressed against me. One arm was bracing himself on the seat in front of him and the other was behind my shoulder. Jonathan suddenly came to a screeching halt. 10 feet in front of the car was a mob of Imhotep’s slaves. Jonathan was stalled with fear. I heard him yelp, as Rick slammed his foot down on top of the gas pedal. We went barreling towards the mob, plowing through them. There were too many, everyone began fighting off the many that were clinging to the car. I felt fingers pull my head back as they tried to pull me from the car. I clawed at the hands. I saw ardeth punch the man in the face knocking me loose. The fight was far from over. Another man grabbed at me and my shirt, ripping the sleeve as I jerked free. I took my fist and punched him square in the nose, which made a sickening crunching sound. I heard Daniels scream. I looked over, Daniels was being hauled off the back by two men. Ardeth was busy fighting a man off of Jonathan. I screamed as I felt another man grab my arm and yank me sideways, pulling me from the car. I cried out hitting the ground. I heard another body hit as I pushed myself to my feet. It was Daniels. Our backs were against a building. I pulled out my sword, ready to fight the growing crowd off, but they began to part and Imhotep emerged. I felt my stomach twist with fear. I could feel Daniels shaking beside me. I knew he was done for. I felt guilty that I could not stop imhotep. Nothing could.

Part of Imhotep's mouth was still missing. I still saw him grin a predatory way. He pushed me aside and I looked away as I heard Daniels screams die out.

“Tia. Your time has come to help me fulfill my destiny” He spoke in arabic, this time.

“I am not Tia.. so you can just forget me helping you…-” he cut me off

“Silence child” He grabbed me by the shoulder and shoved me towards Beni. Beni was quick with a rope and tied my wrists together. 

“Don’t struggle, it will only make it worse,” Beni said, smiling. I sneered at him. Beni made me walk in front of him. I saw we were back by the square...Rick, Jonathan, Evie and Dr. Bey were all surrounded.

“Anyana!” Ardeth shouted. I felt sick all of a sudden. I felt my self sway on my feet. Beni pushed me forward and Imhotep grabbed the back of my neck. 

Imhotep began speaking in Ancient egyptian. Beni came on the other side of me.

“Come join me my Princess..and we will be together forever” Beni said, towards Evie.

“It’s for all Eternity you idiot…” Evie retorted.

“Come now and I will spare your friends….” Beni said, translating for Imhotep. I felt my breathing grow rapid. I couldn’t focus on what was being said between Evie and Rick. I saw Evie move forward and take Imhotep's hand. Imhotep let go of my neck only to grab my shoulder. Holding both Evie and I still. I heard ardeth’s voice through the noise that was filling my head. I looked up and saw his eyes find mine as he spoke to rick. “Live today...fight tomorrow…” He told Rick, who had his gun trained at Imhotep. I saw the anger and fear in Rick’s face. We were led away from the crowd and Imhotep yelled something that made Evie start screaming and struggling against him. I tripped on my own feet. Imhotep pushed me to my knees. I knew what was coming...I was gonna black out again. I wanted to run..the last thing I heard was Evie screaming my name. 

I awoke.

No vision this time, just feeling my whole body tingling. 

“Anya...can you hear me?” Evie’s voice called out

“Not so loud..” I grumbled. trying to move, but found that my hands were still bound, this time behind my back and wrapped around a pillar.

I opened my eyes and saw we were in a large room. Beni was watching the interaction a few feet away. Evie was on a stone slab a few feet in front of me. She was tied to it...and next to her was a mummified corpse, I could only imagine was Anck-su-namun. 

We were fucked. I was bound to a pillar. Imhotep was nowhere to be seen. Just Beni was keeping guard. He was walking around the room, inspecting the gold statues, at this point clearly losing interest in watching us. I pulled against my ropes, I felt them give a little. I kept my eyes trained on Beni, who was struggling to pull a gold sword from a statue. Evie was watching him as well. She must have seen me trying to break free. I felt the rope release my hands. I glanced behind me and saw the doorway leading down a hallway. I had to find the gold book. Evie looked at me. I saw her nod, knowing what I had to do. Then I heard it….Imhotep was coming back. It was now or never. I quietly got up and walked backwards towards the door...keeping my eyes towards Beni and now the staircase. I felt my back come up against the archway of the door. 

“I will come back for you!” I mouthed to Evie. I saw her nod. I booked it down the dark hallway...the sand covering the sound of my footfalls. 

I found my way into a room filled with gold….like a fuck ton of gold.

“Oh man...Jonathan would love this…” I whispered to myself. I looked around, I had my sword taken by Beni. I needed to find a weapon. I heard voices from across the room.

“Can we just….”

I recognized it as Rick and Jonathan’s voices. I sprinted towards them.

They had guns trained on me...I put my hands up.

“Am I happy to see you three!” I said as I saw Ardeth behind rick.

“Where is Evie?” Rick asked, lowering his gun.

“Down that way….” I pointed back behind me.

“He has her tied up. I managed to escape. I am sure they know I am gone by now…”

Ardeth approached me.

“Are you hurt?” He asked. His hand reaching for my shoulder but quickly dropping it.

“No just banged up a little. I blacked out after he took Evie…”

“Did you…-”

“Have another vision? No….” I said cutting him off.

“But being that close to Imhotep has been doing something to me. Like I am not even in my own body….” I said.

“This is all great and all but we should go save my sister….” Jonathan said.

“Right...i was just looking for a weapon…” I said. Ardeth pulled out one of his scimitars, handing it to me. 

“What about you?” I asked

“I have the gun and still one sword, you need it…” he trailed off upon hearing a groaning.

A hand shot up from the ground behind me. Another followed next to it. Mummies were pulling themselves out of the ground around us.

“Who the hell are these guys?” Rick asked

“Imhotep’s priests…” Ardeth said. They all began firing rounds off at the mummies in front of them. We were becoming overrun. I felt Rick's hand on my arm pulling me away, heading to the opposite side of the room. Ardeth followed us firing off shots. We ran down a corridor into a room with a large statue of horus. I saw rick light a match and throw a stick of dynamite.

“Time to close the door!” he yelled.

I ran behind the statue, Rick and ardeth landed next to me before the explosion.

“A little warning next time…” I panted.

“Yeah yeah...you say that a lot” he smirked.

“We need to get to the base of the statue” I said, dropping to my knees.

“Be careful it could be boobietrapped” Ardeth said reloading his gun.

Jonathan, Rick and I began prying at the base trying to wedge the panel loose.

We heard groaning from another hallway across the room.

“Damn they don’t quit…” Rick said, out of breath.

“Keep digging” Ardeth said, heading towards the sounds and firing off a few rounds to the approaching mummies.

Finally with a groan we wedged it free. We pulled it out and unwrapped what was in the stone..The book of the living.

I sighed.

“Ok...we need to get to Evie…” I said.

“Do you know how to read this?” Rick asked

“No...but I am sure Jonathan does…”

“Yeah a little….how do you plan on getting it open though?”

“Shit...Imhotep has the key.” I groaned.

“Let’s go...we can figure it out..”   
I heard Ardeth’s gun clicking...he was out of bullets and there was a growing hoard approaching. I got to my feet.

“Go! Save the girl, kill the creature!” He yelled, diving headfirst into the hoard, punching his way through.

“What are you waiting for! Go!” Ardeth yelled.

I felt Rick's arm on my shoulder…

“Come on..” he said, pulling me

“No...go to Evie..I am gonna help him!” I said, running towards the hallway.

“Anya!” I heard Jonathan yell. I was already deep into the hallway following the shouts of Ardeth. I saw a mummy shambling towards me. I slashed my sword across it’s midsection, dropping it to its knees. I ran my sword through its head. Another one came up behind me. I elbowed it, knocking it aside. I turned around and smashed it over the head. My sword sank into the skull. I turned around.

I saw Ardeth up a head, being yanked on by 5 mummies. I ran for him. I took out three of them that were pulling at his head. He ran his sword through the rest. He stood there breathing heavily.

“Thank you…” He said, bowing his head slightly.

I breathed in deep, my sword resting at my side. I sheathed it.

“No problem…” I said.

I felt his eyes survey me, my shirt ripped, exposing my shoulder.

  
“What’s that on your arm?” He asked, suddenly reaching his hand out to trace the tattoo. I looked down. My tattoo I had gotten when I was 18, stood out in black ink against my pale skin. I fought the urge to shiver at his touch. 

“I got it when I was 18, in india. I picked out something random. Sort of a memento of my first trip abroad..”

“It is no random symbol,” Ardeth said.

“This symbol is part of a prophecy...dating back well over thousands of years in my tribe.”

“I never finished telling you what the prophecy was. It speaks of a warrior coming from far away...to defeat the god of chaos”

“That’s what she told me in the dream!” I said.

“What?” Ardeth said.

“That the descendant of Tia would help defeat the God of chaos and Imhotep”

“Then it is true...you are the great warrior the prophecy speaks of…” Ardeth said, smiling slightly.

I scoffed.

“I’m hardly a great warrior” I said

“You did take down 6 mummies on your own…”

I blushed, ducking my head.

“Just trying to save your ass..” i said

“I am grateful” I felt his fingers under my chin, tilting my head to meet his gaze.

I saw his rich brown eyes focus on my own.

Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. Warm and soft. He was gentle at first but I felt the kisses become more frenzied. I dug my hand into his hair and the curls soft against my fingers. He hummed against my mouth. He pulled away suddenly.

“Forgive me..I don’t know what came over me” He said, I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks.

“I...it’s-it’s ok,” I said, dropping my hand from his hair, and stepping away. I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me. Of course it was just a mistake. I nodded my head.

“We should go find Rick and Jonathan,” I said.

Ardeth was about to say something when I heard a loud crack. The ground shifted beneath me and I fell. Hard.

I opened my eyes. 

“I am getting sick and tired of waking up in strange places….” I groaned sitting up.

“Welcome Tia….” I heard a voice say behind me. I stood up.

“Who the hell are you?” I asked. A large man, near 7 feet or so, with the head of a large ornate animal atop his shoulders. It looked like a Jackal head. He sat on a throne in a large stone room.

“I am Set...the God of Chaos…”

Great. Just great...I was going to die.

“I was told you were to defeat me Tia, you and the warrior….”

I heard a thud behind me. I turned around seeing Ardeth on his hands and knees. He stood up, breathing hard as he did so.

“Anyana” He sighed, coming to me and taking me by the hand to bring me behind him.

“Always so noble you were warrior” Set spoke to Ardeth.

“The God of Chaos, I presume…” Ardeth said

“The one and only” he said. Ardeth held his sword in front of him, I took out the sword he gave me.

I heard Set laugh. His laugh made my insides turn. I felt my skin growing hot. I suddenly felt like I was no longer in control of my body.

A voice came out of me that did not sound of my own. I pushed past Ardeth.

“God of Chaos….I am Tia, daughter of Seti I. Ancestor to Kasuf High Priest to Ra”

“And the one to bring about my end?” Set laughed. He got off his throne and walked towards me. He unsheathed a large broadsword.

“We shall see about that….” Set said.


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the mummy!

_ Anyana was in front of me, facing Set. Her skin was emitting an white glow. She turned to look at me and her eyes were a shade of gold. Her green eyes muted beneath the shining gold. She whipped her head back around towards Set. _

_ I watched as the woman I had grown to know disappear. She was replaced with Tia, in every sense other than her physical body. I tried to run to help but found I was being pinned to the spot. Set and her were circling each other. I felt someone behind me. I saw a mummy shambling towards me. I shifted and found I was able to move again. More were beginning to emerge from a crack in the wall. I fought them off one by one, all while keeping an eye on Anyana. She and Set were waging war against each other. I felt a fear in my stomach for her. It was a foreign feeling to me. I had once thought I would be capable of killing her had she interfered too much. After that strange kiss...I had no inkling of what came over me. I admit I was beginning to form an attraction to her, but now was certainly not the time to worry about things like that. We were all fighting to save the world. _

_ A mummy scratching at my arm broke my thoughts. I dispatched it with ease and I looked over and saw Anyana on her knees...Set raising his sword over her head. _

_ I felt fear and rage surge through me. I ran towards Set. My sword sank into his side. His arm came up and pushed me to the ground with such force. I watched Anyana get to her feet, she stepped forward piercing his chest with her sword. I heard the guttural noise that Set emitted. The room began to shake. I watched as Anyana began to lose the glow around her skin. _

_ She dropped to the ground. I rushed to her side. _

_ “Malik…” she whispered before blacking out. Rocks and sand began to shake loose in the room. I looked for an exit. Across the room I saw a strange wooden door. I picked up Anyana in my arms and ran for it. Opening it, I was blinded by a white light. The air felt cooler here, but the light hurt my eyes.  _

_ “You have done well Ardeth..Anyana has done well..” a voice said in front of me. The bright white light dimmed slightly. _

_ A woman in gold appeared before me. We were sitting in a field.  _

_ “I am the goddess of beginnings” She spoke. _

_ “Is Anyana going to be ok?” I asked _

_ “She will be fine. If she chooses, she will awake again in her own time with no recollection of this event” _

_ “What do you mean own time?” I asked, looking down at the woman in my arms. She had a pained expression. _

_ “She was transported from 2017. She is ancestor to Tia. Her blood was the only one strong enough to defeat Set.” _

_ I stared at her. My fingers traced her mark on her arm...which was beginning to fade, no longer dark black ink. _

_ “So I will never see her again….” I said, looking up at the Goddess _

_ “Well that remains to be seen...Anyana is the one to decide. She had been adamant to leave when she first arrived…” _

_ “Aren’t you one of the sisters of Fate? You said she would awaken in her own time…” _

_ “I am...however I do believe her heart has changed since coming here” She reached out and placed a hand on Anyana’s chest. The goddess closed her eyes. _

_ “Yes...her heart is conflicted. It is up to her to decide. When she does...she will awake in 2017 if she so chooses.” _

_ I felt sadness all of the sudden. I watched at Anyana’s eyes flutter open. Her green eyes focusing on me. _

_ “Ardeth…” She said, confusion in her face. _

_ “Where are we? What happened…?” she asked looking around. I helped her sit up beside me. _

_ “Hello Anyana…” The Goddess spoke _

_ “I recognize you...I mean…-” _

_ “Yes...you were sent a vision by Tia. your ancestor…” _

_ “Am I dead?” she asked _

_ “No child...we are the ones who brought you here…” The goddess smiled _

_ “The wooden door back in 2017!” She said _

_ “Yes. Your blood was the only strong enough to defeat Set. You succeeded. We are at an impasse however….your heart is too conflicted to send you back to 2017” _

_ “You mean I could go home?” She said. she looked at me, biting her lip. _

_ “I am sorry I didn’t tell you Ardeth...I didn’t know where to begin” _

_ “I understand anyana.” I nodded. I watched as she closed her eyes. _

_ “If I go back...I lose Evie...Jonathan. Even Rick…” She said, smirking. _

_ “And you…” She said, looking at me again. Her eyes filled with a mix of emotions _

_ “You would have no recollection of this event…” The Goddess said. _

_ “I don’t know if that makes it better…” Anyana said, sighing. _

_ “You don’t need to make a decision now, dear one...when the time comes your heart will do that for you...and then we will send you back if you so choose” _

_ Anyana nodded. _

_ The Goddess placed her hand on Anyana’s head...and finally on mine. _

_ “Your friends will be waiting for you when you awake…”  _

_ I watched as everything became too bright. I closed my eyes. _

I coughed, waking up. I squinted into the bright sun.

“Oh god…” I groaned. My body hurt all over.

“Anyana!” I heard Ardeth’s voice. I sat up and he was running to my side.

He helped me to my feet. He suddenly hugged me. I gently returned the hug mildly confused. He pulled away just as quickly as he had hugged me.

He looked at me. His dark brown eyes scanning my face.

“So...that was all real right? Because I remember feeling not in control of my body and Tia talking to me. Her using my body to fight….and a goddess sending us here after exposing my secret to you”

“That you are a time traveler….” Ardeth said. A smirk on his lips. He was strangely calm about it.

“Yeah that….please don’t go blabbing it. I never knew how to bring it up to anyone without looking completely insane.”

Ardeth laughed. Something I had never seen him do. He was even more gorgeous. The way his eyes crinkled around the edges. 

“I apologize but you do realize if I told anyone..they too would think me crazy” Ardeth said, clearing his throat.

“True…” I nodded

“Yes it was all real…” Ardeth said

“I figured. I have a big decision to make..” I sighed

“Do you not have any family back in 2017….no one who would miss you?”

“I am not sure. I was having a pretty awful time before I got stuck here…”

I was about to begin, when I saw sand shooting high into the air. Hamunaptra was sinking into the sand.

“Evie!” I gasped. 

“No..it’s alright...look they escaped” Ardeth said, pointing in the distance. His hand coming to rest on my shoulder.

“Oh thank god….” I sighed, hand to my chest. His hand squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. My body tingled at his touch. I had to stop letting it do that.

I saw another smirk play on his lips.

“You know...when you smile...you actual look like a normal person” I said

He looked at me. His face going blank..

“Oh fuck….sorry I-”

He laughed

“You know...teasing you has become very amusing to me”

“Yeah...well -” I trailed off, not being able to think of anything to hit him back with. My face heating up.

Ardeth nodded, smirking. 

Evie, Rick and Jonathan all made their way for us

“Anya!!” Evie yelled, running to me and enveloping me in a hug.

“I am so glad you are alright….oh no...your shirt…” she said, fiddling with the sleeve..clicking her tongue. She worried about the silliest things sometimes.

“I’m alright….a little battered but alright”

“What happened to you two?” Rick asked, pointing at me and Ardeth.

“Fought off a shit ton of mummies. Oh...and defeated Set”

“Set? God of Chaos?” Evie said, wide eyed

“Turns out Tia is my descendant and it was my destiny to defeat Set…” I said

“I know it sounds completely insane…” I added

“Yeah...but after all this, I will believe nearly anything..” Jonathan said. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Ardeth mounting a camel.

“You have earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people..” Ardeth spoke

“May allah smile upon you..” He added, kissing his hand and touching it to his forehead.

“Same to you as well…” Jonathan said, attempting to repeat the gesture.

He glanced at me.

“You are leaving?” I asked.

“I must return to my people,” Ardeth said.

“Well...I will be in Cairo until I figure out what to do next...maybe I will see you.” I thought back to our strange kiss. This whole trip had been strange. First I hated the asshole and now I was forming a crush on him. 

“Perhaps…” Ardeth smiled. He turned the camel and began riding off.

“What was that about?” Evie asked

“Nothing!” I said, a little too quickly. My face heated up and I could see the smile forming on Evie’s lips.

“Well….looks like we go home empty handed again…” Jonathan sighed heavily.

“I know, sorry Johnny boy..” I smiled. Patting his back.

“I wouldn’t say completely empty handed..” Rick said, looking at Evie who stared back at him, smiling. They leaned in and kissed.

“When did this happen?!” I yelled.

“Pay up!” Jonathan said, turning to me.

“No way! Evie kissed him!” I said. Bickering with Jonathan.

“No...Rick kissed her first…”

I rolled my eyes. Rick and Evie were watching in amusement.

“Can we go home now….please..?” Rick said.

Home...I had to decide what that meant now.

“Yes, please….” I said. I mounted a camel with Jonathan and Evie and Rick rode next to us,

“So you and the warrior...huh?” Jonathan asked, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Nothing happened! We fought a shit ton of mummies together and I fought Set. I was possessed by Tia for the fight. Woke up in the sand out here. Nothing happened” I said, firmly

“That’s why her face is turning red...cuz nothing happened” Rick smiled.

“Oh shut up and get us back to Cairo…” I sighed

I glanced back behind my shoulder. No sign of the Handsome warrior.

Part of me hoped I would see him again.

I woke with a start. Jonathan was poking my side, rhythmically.

“You have to wake up for this!” Jonathan said excitedly

I groaned. I wanted to sleep for days.

“What is it?” I said opening my eyes. The sun was setting. I realized we had stopped and were unmounting outside of the museum in cairo. No dead bodies anywhere. The streets were quiet. 

Rick and Evie were digging through their saddle bag. Pulling out pieces of gold and trinkets.

“How did this get here?” Evie asked

“No idea...but I have an inkling Beni had something to do with it…” Rick mused

Jonathan got off the camel and helped me down.

“So does that mean we can split it?” Jonathan asked

“Now just wait a minute….these are artifacts...I would like to get these to the museum and have them looked at and catalogued”

“Seriously?” Jonathan said.

“I am sorry Jonathan but we are not going to use this for financial gain..”

“Yeah wouldn’t want that warrior to come back…” I heard Rick smirk. I rolled my eyes. I was never gonna live down whatever it is they thought I did with ardeth.

“I am sure Dr. Bey would love to look at these.” I said picking up a goblet.

Everyone went silent…

“Anya...Dr. Bey died...the mob overtook him as we were escaping. Right after Imhotep took you and Evie…” Rick said.

“Oh no!” I said. I felt sadness and guilt. He was so kind to me. Offering me work with no questions asked. Although looking back, it probably was because he thought I might have to do with the prophecy. 

“Did he have any family?” I asked Evie.

“Not that I knew..I had no idea he was even connected with the Medjay”

“Ardeth was there when he saw Dr. Bey get overtaken. He knows...I am sure he will inform his people…” Rick said.

I nodded

“I wonder if that means someone will be sent to take over his job” Evie said

“You could take over…” I smiled.

“Hardly. That is so much more work than I qualified for.”

“Oh nonsense. You are plenty qualified” Jonathan said.

Jonathan was digging into the bag of treasure. Evie slapped his hand away.

“Yes well..let’s get these things inside...maybe some much needed rest” Evie said. 

We all grabbed what we could and brought it inside. We locked it up in Dr. Bey’s old office safe. 

We returned to Evie’s apartment. I was dead on my feet.

“I am going to bed. I am too tired to even be hungry…” I said, closing the door to my room.

I heard muffled voices of Rick and Evie and Jonathan. I shrugged out of my clothes. I was dirty and achy. I wanted a shower but my body collapsed onto the bed. I groaned lightly. I was just in my undergarments. Someone tapped on my door. I rolled over and covered myself in a sheet.

“Enter…” I said. It was evie.

“Here is some tea. Should help you if you can’t sleep”

“I think i will be ok...I am exhausted…”

She nodded.

“So did something happen between you and Ardeth?” Evie asked.

“You can tell me, I won’t breathe a word of it…” She added, sitting on the edge of the bed.

I sighed.

“There was a brief kiss...it just kind of happened. We had just fought off a hoard of mummies and were talking about the prophecy. He thanked me and then kissed me all of the sudden and then I got swallowed by the sand and when I woke up I was facing Set, only to be possessed by Tia. Ardeth and I didn’t talk about the kiss…” I sighed

“I could tell there was something there…”Evie smiled

“Oh right...how about you and Rick...when did that happen…?” I asked, smiling

Evie blushed crimson. I laughed.

“Not sure…” She said, smirking. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to cover her smile.

“Alright...go get some sleep. Offer lover boy a blanket and a pillow…” I laughed.

“He’s outside..guarding. He wants to be sure we weren’t followed by anyone…”

I rolled my eyes.

“I am going to sleep..” I sighed.

“Night…” Evie said, closing my door. I passed out quickly.

**I watched as he took off the black linen shirt, revealing his sun kissed skin. I could feel my mouth go dry. He made his way over to me and I felt his lips on mine.**

**“Ardeth…” I whispered**

I woke up drenched in sweat. I sat upright. I could feel my heart pounding. It was quiet. I could hear the sound of my curtains rustling with the breeze. I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I grabbed my robe, slipping it on and tying it shut. I went to the living area and saw Jonathan was asleep on the couch. Rick was asleep in a chair with his feet propped up, gun sitting in his lap.

I turned around to go back to my room. My body was stopped by a solid figure. Draped in black. I was silenced by a long finger against my lips and a hand slipping into mine. I saw Ardeth’s face illuminated in the moonlight. I tugged him to my room and closed the door quietly.

“What the hell are you doing?!” I hissed.

“I apologize, I didn't mean to alarm you. I came to check in on everyone. I have spoken with the elders and my people about the death of Dr. Bey. We are looking for someone to take over in the museum” He whispered. 

“So you needed to skulk around in the shadows? You are lucky Rick didn’t accidently shoot you!” I sighed. I realized we were still standing close. His voice was rough and quiet.

“I suppose it could wait til morning. I did feel the need though to check on you. Evelyn and the Americans aren’t the only ones to be interested in Hamunaptra. There have been men before who have been scared away. I do worry what will happen when it is found out that Hamunaptra was buried” He said, quietly. I felt his breath wash across my face. He was inching closer to me. My mind flashing back to the dream I had just had. 

“What will you do now that it is buried?” I asked.

“I still have my people to watch out for and there are many treasures in Egypt ”

I nodded.

Before I knew what was happening, his fingers were tilting my face towards his and his lips were on mine.

My heart was beating wildly. I was sure he could feel it. I gripped onto his arms to keep my hands from shaking. He deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping against my lips. 

He was intoxicating. I breathed in, inhaling his scent as he pulled me closer. He smelled like the night sky and leather and his own unique scent. His fingers weaved into my hair. He pulled away, his chest heaving slightly.

“I don’t know what has come over me…” He whispered. He was still entangled in my hair. His eyes were staring into mine.

“It is improper for me to be here….” He said quietly, but he didn’t make a move to pull away from me.

“I want you here…” I said, I could hear my voice and it sounded breathy and excited. I blushed. 

“I am sure things are vastly different in your time…”

“Yeah there is a big difference…” I smirked.

“This is all very strange to me...I often feel not entirely in control when I am around you….” He whispered. His lips were on mine again. I wasn’t complaining. I was in the same boat. It wasn’t that long ago that I despised this man. Maybe it was the shock of being so close to losing everything...that all sense and rationality went out the window. His kisses grew hungry. My body was tingling again at his touch. His hand was cradling my face. I didn’t want this to end.

He pulled away. He must have sensed my disappointment.

“Forgive me. I need to remember a little decorum. I don’t want to sully your honor….”

I stifled a snort.

“I am far from a virgin but I know what you mean. I appreciate it…” I said, quietly.

I saw him smirk and his face heat up a bit.

“I should go...it’s nearly morning…” Ardeth spoke quietly. He stood close to me regardless. I felt heady. Everything was moving fast.

With one last kiss, he slipped out of my room and back into the early morning sky.

I sat on the edge of my bed.

“What the fuck just happened…” I whispered to myself. 


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for sexual themes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the mummy!

Over a month had passed since our ragtag crew returned from Hamunaptra. Evie was working at the museum, helping the new curator. Rick was off with Jonathan on a quest for Evie, to find some crate of artifacts that had gone missing. Ardeth was with them. Given he had experience in this area. I had an inkling he wanted to join them because he valued them as friends now. 

I had not seen him since the kiss in my bedroom, however.

Evie had mentioned that he was briefly at the museum, meeting with the new curator. I thought he would have stopped in to see me. Maybe it was just a silly kiss after all. Maybe just a spur of the moment thing. I admit I was disappointed. The dreams about him didn’t help either. 

I had bigger things to worry about.

I was figuring out what I would be losing if I left this place. My heart felt heavy every time I thought about it. The same feeling I had in the pit in my stomach reoccurred. The same one I had when I arrived. I would miss it here, if I chose to leave.

2017 was becoming a distance memory. I am sure my boss at my job was wondering what happened to me. I wondered if I had been gone the same amount of time I had been here in Egypt. I never had a chance to ask the Goddess. Everything had moved so quickly after I fought Set and now I had burning questions for her. 

“Anya?” Evie called my name from behind a stack of crates. She was waist deep in more artifacts for the museum. 

I was hunched over a book about hieroglyphs. Evie was teaching me how to read them. Slowly but surely.

“Yeah?” I called back without looking up. 

“Would you mind helping me lift something to the table?” She asked

I got up and went over. Inside a crate was a gold bust of a pharaoh.

“Wow that's a lot of gold” I said letting out a low whistle. 

“This here is Twostret. The third female pharaoh” Evie smiled. Setting the lid aside. 

“Wow and I thought cleopatra was the only female ruler. Nice” I said as I stuck my hands in the box.

“Careful, sometimes scorpions hitch a ride” Evie said.

I yelped, pulling my hand out.

She smirked.

“You are truly awful Evelyn” I laughed

She smiled back. She stuck her hands in and I followed suit, still creeped out by the scorpion comment. We lifted it out of the box and made it over to the table to get a better inspection of the bust.

“This looks like it’s in pristine condition.” I said

“Yes, It was found fairly recently” Evie said brushing off the face from any dust that collected.

I helped her empty some more crates, separating the contents and categorizing them. It was a long boring job. Evie was far more excited about it than I was.

“I think we can call it a day” Evie said, wiping her hair out of her face.

“When will Rick and Jonathan return do you think?” I asked, grabbing my bag from the table nearby.

“Oh not for a few more days I imagine. Not to sure who the crate ended up with or how dangerous it is…” She sighed

“Don’t worry about him, Rick can handle himself” I said as we shut the door to the library. We began our journey home.

I looked at Evie and she was blushing.

“Yes...well….” She trailed off

“I am sure Ardeth is helping him too,” Evie said, smiling. She elbowed me. I rolled my eyes. I had told her about the late night kiss. I regretted doing so as I was clearly not living it down.

“Yes and than once they return Ardeth with slink away like some black cat” I sighed

“I am sure he has his reasons for not visiting you. Do you want him to visit you?”

“I don’t know. I hated him and thought he was an ass and now I keep having these insane dreams about him” I sighed. We had arrived home. I tossed my bag on the table. 

“What sort of dreams?” She asked.

“Some unspeakable ones….” I blushed. Evie laughed.

“But some odd ones. I am standing in front of this mirror. Only I am Tia again and behind me is this man with the similar tattoos to Ardeth. I am not sure what to make of it” I sighed, shaking my head some.

“Oh and then just this random dream I keep having. Everything is on fire. I am screaming for Ardeth. I always wake up in a cold sweat…” I said.

“All involve Ardeth” Evie stated

“Yes I know” I rolled my eyes.

“Clearly to you it wasn’t just a kiss..”

“But what was it to him?” I asked

Evie patted my shoulder, sympathetically.

“Ask him when he comes back…” Evie suggested she went to the kitchen to pull out a kettle.

“Oh right. So I can get rejected” I groaned, grabbing a pillow from the couch and muffling another groan into it.

I heard Evie laugh and another laugh followed her. I recognized that laugh. I looked out from behind the pillow and Jonathan was standing there

“Why are you all sad now, old girl?” Jonathan asked.

“Did you miss me that much?” I launched myself from the couch and hugged him.

“You survived! Without my help! I thought for sure Rick would have killed you for your smart remarks alone!” I laughed. I was happy to see my friend. He reminded me so much of my brother.

“You wound me. I can be great at fighting when the occasion calls for it” He said returning the hug.

“Welcome back. Where’s rick?” Evie asked

“What no how are you Jonathan? Are you hurt Jonathan? I expected this from her, after all she has gone all gooey eyed for that warrior but not from my own sister” Jonathan pouted.

“Oh hush. I was worried for you too Jonathan, but I am wondering about the crate”

“As well as Rick” I muttered under my breath. I saw Evie roll her eyes at that.

“Yes and of course Rick.” Evie sighed

“What about me?” Rick appeared in the door and behind him was Ardeth.

“Rick!” Evie’s voice changed to excited. I laughed. I went up and received a hug from Rick. Ardeth stood back still. I watched as his eyes found mine and gave me a small nod. I was hoping he would stick around long enough this time.

“So what news of the crate? Did you find it?” Evie asked.

“We did, We dropped it off at the museum” Rick said

“We were able to negotiate a fair price for it. A gentleman picked it up from a wrecked vessel in the river. Seems you are not the only one interested in this crate” Ardeth said. I felt goosebumps break out over my arms. I had missed his voice. I wanted to slap myself. Acting like some love struck teenager. 

“Well I appreciate you retrieving it.” Evie said

“It was my pleasure.” Ardeth said, bowing his head briefly. We all stood around looking at each other

“Anya and I were about to get cleaned up and go find some dinner. Would you care to join us Ardeth?” Evie asked. I saw Ardeth look towards me.

“Thank you for the offer but I am afraid I must return,” Ardeth said. I sighed quietly..

Now it just felt like he was avoiding me.

“Some other time buddy. Thanks for the help” Rick said, putting his arm around Evie.

“A pleasure my friend” Ardeth smiled a bit.

Evie and Rick went into Evie’s room.

Jonathan was nowhere to be seen, my guess he had gone to get cleaned up. I heard hushed voices of Evie and Rick.

“Anyana. I apologize for not coming to see you sooner..” Ardeth spoke as he closed the gap between us. He reached down and closed his hands around mine. I got light headed. 

“I understand. You are a busy chieftain” I nodded.

“I also am very careful to do things properly but most times I want to throw decorum and tradition out the window”

“What do you mean?” 

His hand cupped my cheek gently and his lips brushed over mine.

He pulled away, staring into my eyes.

“The proper way would be to court you and make intentions known in my tribe and ask for permission from your parents but seeing as you are an anomaly. I am unsure of how to proceed.”

“Oh...I was beginning to think it was just a silly kiss for you” I said quietly ducking my head. My face heating up.

Ardeth chuckled lightly. I lifted my head seeing the creases in the corner of his eyes as he laughed.

He leaned down, kissing me gently again and then more deeply. I felt my knees shake and his stubble rubbed against my chin as his lips moved against mine. He held me tightly to him. Hands cradling my head. I ran my fingers through his hair and my other hand gripped at the front of his shirt. I heard him growl low in his throat before pulling away. I attempted to catch my breath.

“Did that feel like just some silly kiss to you?” He whispered in my ear. I felt the shiver in my spine

I shook my head no, unable to speak.

“I will return soon. I promise” He said, kissing me softly once and then again on my forehead. He took one last look before shutting the front door behind him.

My knees felt like jelly. I sat down on the couch.

I heard the door to Evie’s room open.

“Safe to come out?” Evie asked.

“Yes. sorry” I laughed.

“I figured you two were having a short reunion…”

“I’ll say” I muttered, my cheeks heating up.

“So dinner?” I asked, attempting to change the subject.

“Rick is resting and Jonathan should be up for going,” Evie said.

I heard the door to the washroom open.

“All done making kissy faces at each other?” Jonathan said, directed mostly towards me.

“You know it’s rude to eavesdrop,” I said, chucking the pillow from the couch in his general direction.

He caught it and tossed it back.

“I was being polite, I didn't want to interrupt your moment,” He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

“Alright...enough you two. Let’s go eat” Evie said, breaking up our back and forth.

We all left and Rick was left to rest.

Evie and Rick were cuddled on the couch later that evening, I tried not to tease Evie too much about Rick as I knew she could tease me just as much.

Jonathan was out at some bar. No doubt flirting with some tourists and threatening to get beat up.

I sat at the table in the dining area and was writing down some thoughts in my journal. The pros and cons of leaving and of staying. Also all the questions I had for the Goddess.

I would feel awful leaving Evie high and dry. She would remember me if I returned to 2017 but I wouldn’t remember her, or Jonathan or Rick...or even Ardeth. I was more worried about them missing me. I still needed time. 

I sighed closing my journal. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 10pm.

“I think I am gonna go for a walk. Get some fresh air.” I announced getting up.

Evie looked up from her book and Rick looked up from his paper and gave me a concerned look.

“I know. I will be careful.” I said, sitting on the end of the couch putting on my boots.

“Good. I don’t want to come after you” Rick said

“Honestly...she’s a big girl, she can handle herself” Evie interjected.

“I'm not going far” I sighed and sheathed my sword. Rick nodded and Evie turned back to her book.

I slipped out the front door and down the stairs. 

It was a cool crisp night. I enjoyed it. I sat on the edge of the wall that was partitioning the street from the building.

I fumbled into my pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and my matches. My lighter burned out long ago and hadn’t found the right fuel to refill. It had been a while since I smoked but it calmed me and made me think of home. I shoved the pack back in my pocket and took a long drag. 

I scanned the horizon and got the sudden sense of deja vu. I saw a dark figure making its way through the street to me. I felt my body tense up but I held my ground. The dark figure got closer and I realized it was Ardeth. The deja vu got stronger.

“You know smoking is a filthy habit,” He said, approaching me. He took the cigarette out of my lips. He took a drag and quickly threw it to the ground, snuffing it with his boot.

The deja vu passed, leaving me to wonder if I really had experienced this before.

I laughed.

“Clearly one you used to enjoy” I smiled at him.

“In my youth occasionally” he nodded, closing the gap between us. He grabbed my hands in his. It was comforting being greeted like this by him.

“What are you doing out here?” He asked.

“Enjoying the night air. Plus I was feeling like I was intruding on Rick and Evie’s private time” I smirked. I saw the corners of his mouth upturn.

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

“Discussing some things with the curator at the museum”

“Nothing world ending I assume?” I smirked

“No not this time. Hopefully not for a long time…” He sighed.

“I do enjoy not having my life threatened” I nodded.

He suddenly leaned down and kissed me. I melted into him. My heart was flipping around. I was excited by him and attracted to him. There was plenty to like about him besides his looks. He was quickly growing on me.

He definitely knew how to make me weak in the knees. I knew I wanted him. I knew he was conflicted. Part of me wanted him to throw caution to the wind.

He pulled away, I could hear how rough his voice was. It wasn’t helping the situation. He muttered a curse in arabic under his breath

I wanted to kick myself for the next words that came out of my mouth.

“Will you stay the night...with me?” I asked, in a quiet voice.

He chuckled quietly.

“I fear we toy with fire Anyana” He spoke softly.

“I am but a human man…” He finished

I nodded.

“I will stay with you though until you fall asleep…” He said.

I smiled.

He followed me back upstairs. Evie and Rick were gone from the couch upon arrival. I quietly shut the door to my room, behind Ardeth.

“I’m just going to quickly get ready,” I said softly. 

Ardeth nodded, sitting on the edge of my bed. I went to the wardrobe and undressed quickly, while he was facing the other way.

As I got dressed I could hear him untying his boots and removing his outer gear. I turned around. He was laying it on a chair nearby. I cleared my throat.

He turned to face me. I was dressed in a nightgown that Evie had bought me. Ardeth was undoing the ties on his shirt, revealing his bare chest. I saw the dreams I had been having flash quickly through my brain.

He made his way over to me, he gathered me in his arms and kissed me softly.

“Ardeth..” I whispered. I shivered. This was becoming more and more like my dreams.

“Yes?” 

My mind drew a blank.

“I don’t know..I just feel….like I have been here before with you” I swallowed.

“I won’t lie. I may have been having some dreams about you….” I said quietly.

I felt his chest rumble with a quiet chuckle.

“I shall not lie either...so have I” he said, leaning down to kiss me again. I splayed my hands against his chest and felt the warm skin. I wanted to lose myself in him. I wrapped my hands around his back pulling him closer to me. I felt my knees hit the bed and we slowly fell backwards. My mind was screaming yes as he pulled away to nip at my neck with his teeth. I shivered under his kisses. His hand was in my hair guiding my mouth back to his. I couldn’t help the moan that escaped me. I felt him pull away.

I whimpered quitely and ardeth chuckled.

“Anyana...oh my flower what are you doing to me…” he said as he hovered above me.

My heart was pounding in my chest.

I hooked my leg around his waist. I leaned up kissing him slowly. He returned the kiss.

I felt his body press against me. I wanted him...very badly.

He pulled away. He had a serious look on his face.

“Is this what you want Anyana?” he said as his hand traced my thigh under my nightgown. His hand bunching it up slowly. I nodded. My breathing was erratic and I was too aroused to speak.

He removed the rest of his linen shirt, leaving him half naked to me.

His hand dipped under my nightgown and cupped me through my underwear. I squeaked and bit my lip to keep from crying out.

“I have barely touched you and already I can feel how much I affect you” he said,his voice low. He leaned down kissing me again. His fingers hooked into my underwear. Sliding them down bit by bit. He pulled them off. His fingers slid into me. 

His kisses moved down my neck as his fingers pumped slowly in and out of me. I threw my hand over my mouth to keep my volume down.

I could feel the pleasure building. He must have sensed this as he added his thumb and began circling my clit. I bucked my hips and he was kissing me again muffling my cries. I ran my hands up his naked back. I could feel everything begin to crumble 

As he whispered in my ear 

“Let go, my flower” and I felt the wave wash over me. 

I clung to him as I came down. 

He was still holding his body above mine. I opened my eyes and saw the lust in his eyes and he was smirking.

“I told you i am only a man anyana”

“I know. I couldn't help myself” i said softly

“I was not complaining,” he smirked.

I felt emboldened and slipped my hand between us. Lightly grazing his hardened member. I heard the moan in his throat. 

“As much as i would love to completely give in to each other tonight...i want to savour these feelings.”

He leaned down and kissed me.

“I want to explore this properly with you,” he said. Against my lips. 

“I just wanted to return the favour”

He laughed softly.

“I would love that...but some other time. We shall progress slowly.” He said. 

He slipped off of me and we got situated in my bed.

He spooned me from behind. Keeping his pelvis away from me as best as he could. I knew for probably his own sanity 

“Ardeth?” I asked quietly.

He hummed in response. 

“Was that you throwing caution to the wind?” I said

I felt his chest rumble with a laugh.

“Looks that way..” He said, taking a deep breath. He reached down and laced his fingers with mine.

I fell asleep quickly 


	11. chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the mummy!

_ I awoke slowly, I remembered I was in anyana’s bed. It was nearing dawn. She was tucked into my chest laying her head there. I could feel her heartbeat against me. I tilted my head and pressed a kiss to her crown. Inhaling her scent while doing so. She smelled intoxicating. A mix of whatever she used to clean her hair most likely...not overly flowery. My brain conjured up images of her naked and bathing. I fought against the arousal building. I wanted nothing more than to give in. I knew a discussion with my people's elders was first needed. I was chieftain but I was not betrothed. Usually a wife was chosen for when I so decided I was ready to produce an heir.  _

_ I didn't want to tell anyana this. I fear it may scare her. She had yet to decide if she would return to her time. I could begin to tell that she was becoming attached to me. That both scared and excited me. I was feeling the same way about her, I had loved women before in my youth and slept with a few of them but once I became chieftain I was not permitted to lay with a woman as I was doing now, unless she was my betrothed. I was breaking many long standing rules. Everything about this felt right though. Like she was brought here for more than just defeating Set. I did not know the customs of her time. I feared courting was something her forefathers may have done, I would have to talk to her but I knew I had to speak with my elders about my possible intentions to court an american female. It was rare but not uncommon for an outsider to marry into our tribe but it would take quite a bit of convincing the elders.  _

_ I wanted to be forthright with the elders. I had a duty to my people to uphold. _

_ Anyana stirred against me. I felt her take a deep breath. I smoothed my hand over her hair.  _

_ She yawned and stretched a bit. _

_ “What time is it?” She asked. Her voice low with sleep _

_ “Near dawn. Go back to sleep” I whispered _

_ “You stayed even after I fell asleep,” she smiled against my chest.  _

_ “I did. I will have to leave soon” _

_ She frowned _

_ “I can come back tonight if you like. I have some things i must discuss with my elders that do concern you” he said _

_ “Like what?” _

_ I sat up next to her. My back against the headboard. She sat up too. Her face grew worried. I took her face in my hands and kissed her softly before speaking. _

_ “I want to court you Anyana. There are traditions in my world that are to be followed. I'm not even supposed to lay with a woman unless she is betrothed to be my wife, now that i am chieftain” i sighed _

_ “If i wasn't chieftain things wouldn't be difficult but i have a duty to uphold to my people” I added _

_ “I'm sorry” she said _

_ “You have nothing to be sorry for. I want to do this…. to be with you. Do you want to be with me? I know we haven't known each other long and so much of that time was spent fighting” I said _

_ “I do want to be with you. I have been giving it a lot of thought. 2017 didn't have much left for me when I left. The man I had been with for 7 years, left me. No family to care for me. I wasn't enjoying life, so i took a trip to egypt to take a break from that life” she said quietly _

_ “And the goddesses intervened...the only things I miss are all trivial things like movies and driving in my car with the windows down while I played music” She smiled. _

_ I tried to understand the things she was talking about but she was more foreign to me than anyone else. _

_ “So the man you were with….” I started _

_ “Callum...we dated for 7 years, we were never engaged or betrothed as you put it. He wouldn't miss me. His family might but honestly with my parents and brother being dead. I don't think there is a whole lot of reason to return” she sighed. Looking down at her hands.  _

_ I reached for her hand. _

_ “I'm so sorry about your family…”  _

_ “I was young. It was a car accident. I still have a picture of them with me” she said. She reached over to the bedside table drawer. She handed me a color photo. An older couple stood with two children. Anyana hugging her older brother. She looked a lot like her mother. They all stood in front of a colorful castle with black hats on.  _

_ “We used to take a trip to disneyland every few years. I think this was probably the last trip before they died.”  _

_ I handed her the picture.  _

_ “You look so much like your mother. She was beautiful just like you.. I'm sorry you had to lose something important so young…” _

_ “I lived with my aunt til I was 18. She wasn’t that great to me growing up. So I left as soon as I was able, I think I saw her when I was on the subway a few years ago. I stopped talking to her after I moved out” Anyana sighed _

_ I brought her hand to my lips and gently kissed her palm. _

_ “So you will speak with your elders about me...do I need to be there?” She asked _

_ “Not yet. If we were betrothed then they would want to meet you…” _

_ “Makes sense...we called courting dating in my time and dating was something that could last maybe a few weeks to years. People tended to date many people at a time. Our culture was based around sex a lot of the time” She sighed. _

_ “Even though we are not betrothed….I will be breaking customs to sleep here with you occasionally...and being intimate.” _

_ I saw her fair skin turn a tinge of pink. I smirked. Even at the slightest indications of intimacy with her and I could just feel her arousal. _

_ I leaned over and brought her lips to mine. _

_ “I need to leave now….” I sighed, pulling away. _

_ I noticed the disappointment but she nodded. _

_ She watched me as I got dressed. I watched her face heat up as I gazed at her while tying up my shirt. I smirked. _

_ It was amusing to have such an effect on her. She got out of the bed and stood in front of me once I had laced my boots up. _

_ She wrapped her arms around my midsection and squeezed me gently. I returned the hug. I pulled her head up gently so I could give her a final kiss.  _

_ “I will come back tonight if you like,” I whispered.  _

_ “Yes I would.” Her skin flushed again. I chuckled _

_ “It is ok to want me like you do. I love seeing your skin heat up...makes it harder to leave” I said before kissing her again. Her small hands threaded in my hair. I pulled away slowly. I kissed her forehead.  _

_ “Go back to sleep, my flower,” I said. She nodded and slipped back into bed. I quietly made my way out of her room.  _

_ I heard a small gasp. Evie was in the living room reading. _

_ “I apologise for startling you” I bowed my head slightly. _

_ “It's alright,” she said quietly.  _

_ “I will be back tonight to see her...I do not wish to startle you again” I spoke low to not wake anyone up. _

_ She nodded.  _

_ “Alright. See you Ardeth” she said before turning back to her reading. I made my way outside and back to my horse.  _

  
  
  


I groaned rolling over in bed. My hand hitting the empty space. I frowned and sat up. I glanced at the clock. 9am. 

I searched the floor, finding my underwear tucked into my hamper. Ardeth must have put them there. 

My heart did a small spin. I shook my head. I tried to not let myself get all giddy about him. 

I was excited that he wanted to court me. I knew what courting was but I didn't know exactly what it would entail in this time. Would he take me out to dinner?

I couldn't imagine sitting in some restaurant with him or doing normal dating things I used to do with someone.

I dressed quickly before heading to the living room. Evie and Rick were making breakfast. I cleared my throat.

“Morning!” I said sitting down at the table and pouring some tea.

Evie turned around and smiled at me. 

I smiled back before she gave me a look. 

Oh god. She knew Ardeth had been here. 

I fought myself not to blush. 

How much had she heard? I took a sip of the tea. 

“So anya. I saw Ardeth early this morning. He startled me” she smiled. Setting down a plate of toast. 

“Ardeth was here?” Rick asked, sitting down across from me.

“Yes..when I was outside last night, he came to see me” I said, taking some toast.

“He did say he would be back tonight,” Evie said. Setting down some jam

“Yes….this will probably become a regular occurrence” I blushed

Rick laughed.

“You know you two don't need to go sneaking around” Rick said sitting down.

“Unfortunately I think we do, at least temporarily. His tribe has many customs when it comes to courting. He is the chieftain and there are people he needs to speak to” I nodded

“Yes. It is extremely improper for a man who isn't betrothed to you to be in your room...according to their customs” Evie said, clearing her throat. 

“So he told me...he is breaking quite a few rules..” I said taking a bite out of my toast.

“Seems to me that you made an impression on him,” Evie smiled.

I felt the warmness spread in my chest. A feeling I hadn't experienced in a long time.

The day came and went. Evie, Rick and I were all hunkered down at the museum. Jonathan was still unaccounted for. No doubt wooing some wealthy tourists.

We were digging through the crate that Rick brought back. Evie was meticulously dusting some stone artifact. Rick was shifting around the heavier pieces and I was unpacking the rest of the crate.

We all heard the door to the museum open and close. Two sets of shoes sounded against the tile as they made their way to the library.

I sat up. Two well dressed gentlemen appeared. One had wavy brown hair, much like Jonathan’s the other man had graying hair parted to the side.

“We are looking for Evelyn Carnahan” The man with brown hair said.

“That would be me. What can I do for you gentleman?” Evie said, taking off her glasses and setting them aside.

“I am Frederick Miller and this is my colleague, Charles Russo.” The man with the brown hair spoke.

“We were told you recently acquired some artifacts. The London Museum sent us to negotiate a possible deal. We wish to display them in our latest exhibit.” Charles said

“Oh well I am afraid I’m not really qualified to discuss such a deal. Our curator Dr.Abram is out of town at the moment. I’m purely lending a helping hand.” Evie smiled.

Fredrick hummed a bit before whispering to charles.

“Surely there is someone higher up that you can contact?” Fredrick asked.

“Well yes but that could take a few days…” Evie said.

“That’s just fine. We are staying in a hotel nearby. We will check back in with you soon. Good day Miss” Charles said bowing his head slightly. Frederick eyed me a bit before doing the same and following his friend.

Evie and Rick looked at me.

“Ardeth I suppose needs to know about this considering Dr.Abram is out speaking with a tribe of Medjay '' Evie sighed.

“Isn’t there an owner of the museum?” I asked

“Yes and no...It belongs to the historical society of Cairo which up until a few months ago was run by Dr. Bey. I was contacted by several museums interested in procuring artifacts for their exhibits. I of course hadn’t answered any letters and this is the first time anyone has shown up” Evie said, taking a seat.

“Yeah I don’t like it…” Rick said.

I rolled my eyes.

“You don’t like anything…”

“I just find it funny that since returning with that crate, we now have these two gentleman show up out of the blue…” Rick said.

“Yes it is a bit odd” Evie nodded

“Or someone got frustrated with unanswered letters” I shrugged

“Well...I am gonna keep an eye on them either way..” Rick said

“You do that...should we get back to work?” I asked

“Let’s grab some lunch first,” Rick suggested.

“You two stay here and keep working, I can pick it up.” I said

“Are you sure?” Evie said.

“Yeah, I need to stretch my legs for a bit” I nodded.

I had walked down to the little cafe down the street for a few snacks.

I was staring up, enjoying the sunshine. I cursed as I felt myself collide with a body. 

It was Frederick.

“Oh I am sorry miss”

“It’s ok...no harm” I said

“Oh you are friends with Evelyn” Frederick said.

“Yes. Anyana..nice to meet you”   
“I forgot to give you this. My card. in case you are able to schedule a meeting” He said, handing me a plain white card with his name on it. Scribbled on the front was a number...i assumed the number to reach him at the hotel.

“Thanks. I will get this to Evie” I nodded

“What’s an american doing so far from home?” Frederick said, following me as I began to walk back to the museum

“I am friends with Evie. I am here for her..”

“No husband back home to worry about all the trouble you might be getting into?” He smiled. In any other circumstance he might have been attractive. He was at least 6 foot tall and had blue eyes. A nice smile..but this felt like he was leering at me. I knew the type.

“No...no husband and for the record I am not some little helpless american” I scowled.

“I meant no harm, miss anyana. It’s not often you see woman out in Egypt, fending for herself”

I nodded

“Well...thank you I think…” I sighed.

“Be seeing you soon” He said, bowing his head and walking back in the other direction.

I shook my head and went back into the museum library.

“I just had a very interesting encounter with Mr. Miller…” I said, setting down the food on the table. I pulled out the card and handed it to Evie

“Oh...how so?” Evie asked, now perking up at the sign of food. Shoving the card in a pocket

Rick was missing.

“I think he may have been flirting…” 

“Well you are an attractive young woman…” Rick said, appearing from behind a bookcase.

I jumped a bit.

“Don’t do that!” I said

“Sorry…” Rick smiled

“He said to call whenever you wanted to set up a meeting…” I said

“I did some digging through letters while you were gone….there is a letter from the museum of london...but they didn’t say they would be sending anyone...so I think we should just be cautious” Evie said.

Later that evening I sat in bed reading a book. I anxiously waited for Ardeth’s appearance but it was nearing midnight. 

I could feel myself falling asleep…

**_Flashes of white and orange flames licked at the walls. I coughed, scanning my eyes across the room._ **

**_“Ardeth” I yelled_ **

I gasped waking up. Ardeth was shutting my door.

“I’m sorry” He whispered.

I got off the bed, crossing the room to envelope him in a hug. He hissed and pulled away quickly.

I saw his torso was bandaged.

“What happened?” I said, pushing the fabric of his shirt away, to get a better look.

“My men and I were fighting some thieves and I let myself become distracted” He said sitting on the bed.

“I am sorry, you didn't have to come all this way for me” I sighed, sitting next to him. He pushed a strand of hair out of his face.

“I’m fine. Just the sudden pressure stung a bit” He said pulling his shirt all the way off.

“Let me help you put a fresh bandage on” I said, ducking out and going to the bathroom to grab supplies. When I returned, Ardeth was removing the blood soaked wrapping. I knelt in front of him and took a cloth that was soaked in alcohol. Ardeth swore under his breath as I pressed it to the gash in his skin. 

“Sorry” I winced. I cleaned up the wound as best as I was able and helped him redress it with more white gauze. He gazed down at me, his fingers cupping my face. I pulled away coming to sit beside him again.

“I am afraid, I have yet to speak with the elders. There has been trouble brewing as of late, leaving much to take care of”

I nodded “I know your duties come first” 

He leaned forward kissing me gently. He pulled away but kept his face close to mine.

“I am not sure when I will return after this night..There are men who are interested in an artifact. I am not entirely sure where it is currently. I will speak with the curator tomorrow” He spoke quietly.

“Dr. Abram is out of town at the moment…two men from London came looking for him. Something about using some pieces in an exhibit..”

“What did the men look like?” Ardeth asked “did they give names?”

“Charles Russo and Frederick Miller.. One was older. I think that would be Russo ...and Miller was younger...he seemed to be flirting with me when I ran into him earlier this afternoon. They were both well dressed too” I said.

“It would be wise of me to keep an eye on these two. I will send word to my men and have them go on ahead of me..this could connect to all the other rumours stirring about” Ardeth said, standing up abruptly. He pulled on his torn linen gently.

I got up too, pulling on a cardigan over my nightgown.

He turned around to face me.

“I won’t be long my flower” He said, capturing my lips in a kiss.

It was broken short by Rick’s voice calling Ardeth from outside my room.

Ardeth opened the door.

“There’s been a break in at the museum,” Rick said, out of breath.


	12. chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the mummy!

Evie and I trailed behind Rick and Ardeth as we rushed to the museum. Jonathan following behind.

“Bob said he heard a noise in the library. Where all the new things were being catalogued ...he called right away when he saw the broken glass” Evie said

“Can we trust...bob?” Rick asked..his eyebrow arching up. 

“I believe so,” Evie said, pulling open the door to the library.

It was quiet. Nothing seemed out of place. There was a slight breeze shuffling papers on a table. Rick took out his gun. I felt ardeth move behind me. Taking out his pistol as well. 

“Bob was sent home right?” Rick asked.

“Yes. I told him we would handle it” Evie said. I followed along behind Ardeth as we split up. Evie Jonathan and Rick checking one side of the library. Ardeth and I found the broken window. 

It was in a small corner. Glass strewn all over the floor and crates opened.

“They were looking for something..” Ardeth said. 

I walked over to the window, glancing out. It was not far down to the bushes below. 

“But what?” I mused. I crouched down, leaning back on my heels. I noticed something shining from beneath the bookshelf.

I bent down. 

“What is it?” Ardeth asked, putting his gun away.

“A statue...small” my fingers clasped around it. I got to my feet.

“A black sphynx” I said examining it. It's eyes were rubies. I ran my thumbs over them. I felt white hot pain coursing through me. 

I heard Ardeth shout my name. His arms around me, breaking my fall. I felt the pain coursing through me.

“Evie! Rick!” Ardeth shouted. 

Ardeth's eyes were swimming with concern and tears. I gasped again as things were growing bright. I felt Ardeth's hands on my face. The feeling was soon gone. I passed out from the pain.

  
  


I woke up To the sound of birds and then to the feeling of pain. I felt like I had been run over a few times. My limbs felt heavy.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a room with two tall windows. On the wall was a white board. I squinted, seeing my name in cursive. The door to the room opened.

“Oh you are awake. Miss Irwin. How are you feeling?” A blonde woman in her late 30s, wearing a white coat. her name tag saying 'doctor Caplan’ came into the room.

“I feel like I have been run over. What happened?” I asked, my mouth dry.

“you fell pretty far and took a nasty bump to the head, you don't remember?” 

“Yeah but that was over a year ago, I was in the library...looking for something” I sighed closing my eyes. The memory vanished and my headache.

“No it was only a month ago. You were in Egypt. You were found in a pyramid.”

“No that's not possible. Where are Rick, Evie, Jonathan...Ardeth?” I said, looking at her. 

I could feel my heart racing.

The doctor sighed heavily. 

“Anyana...we think you may have suffered some long term brain damage.”

I shook my head.

“What year is it anyana?” the doctor said taking the clipboard from the end of the bed

“1927”

“no..It 's 2017”

“No...no. That can't be. I wasn't ready. I wasn't” I said, starting to cry. I balled my hands against my eyes. 

“I'm sorry anyana. You took a fall and you hallucinated. We are in a facility in New york in 2017” She said

I shook my head. It wasn't real?

“Let me give you something to calm you down”. The doctor took a syringe from a nurse who I hadn't noticed come in. The doctor injected through my IV. I felt warmth wash over me. 

  
  
  


I was in and out of sleep. It seemed like days before I was functioning again. nurses in and out of the room all hours of the day. I lay in bed staring at the white ceiling. 

Bouts of crying filled the days

I didn't know what day it was..everything was becoming a blur.

I felt like Ardeth was becoming a distant memory. I had nothing to convince me that I wasn't going insane, except the memories.

  
  


I sat on my bed and I had my back against the wall. I didn’t know what day it was. I knew it was early morning as I watched the sun rise from my window. 

I heard my door open. 

Dr.Caplan stepped in. Her blonde hair pinned back.

"Morning Anyana" she greeted me. A smile on her face.

"Morning" I nodded.

She pulled a folding chair in with her, sitting it down across from me.

"How are you today?" She asked

I shrugged

"I was hoping we could have a quick session today. If that's ok with you?"

I shrugged again. 

"What else do I have to do?" I said,bringing my legs up to my chest.

"We have been making little progress as far as your hallucinations go. We want to make sure the brain injury didn't do more damage to memory" she said, taking out her notepad

" What do you remember before the fall in Egypt?" She asked

"I remember my journalism job. Living in my apartment in new york city. Driving in my beat up Honda in the summers. I remember Callum ending things after 7 years. I remember getting calls from his mom and sisters." I sighed

"I remember booking flights and hotels for cairo. Packing my bags. I remember everything after my fall"

"Anyana. Everything after the fall was a hallucination. We have discussed this. You were found in the pyramid a day after you had fallen. Dehydrated and delirious. You were in a hospital for weeks before you were flown back to new york to this facility so we could monitor you."

" i don't remember any of that. I remember being in the library with Evie,Jonathan, Rick..and Ardeth and it hurts to try and remember what happened next." I closed my eyes, rubbing my eyes.

"That is the brain injury. Your brain conjured up lifelike hallucinations. You were in and out of consciousness for weeks. The hallucinations will feel real for a long time.

You have to forget them though. It can cause the brain to not properly heal."

I shook my head trying to clear the pain behind my eyes.

" why don't we try looking into why these are hallucinations. Like in dreams we often can do impossible things or often there is a mystical element" she said, Turning a page in her notepad.

"What about before the library. What do you remember?"

" I remember meeting Evie and Jonathan at the Cairo library."

"Yes you say you went through a door in the tomb that brought you to a closet" she nodded, jotting down notes.

"What else?" She asked looking up.

"Evie was looking for a way to Hamunaptra.which is how Rick got involved. We took a boat which ended up being attacked by medjay who Ardeth is the chieftain of."

" It sounds like an adventure," she said, still writing.

" Does none of the story sound odd?" She asked.

" well i of course didn't believe it when i first arrived but it all felt real."

She nodded.

“What else?” She asked

I thought back over the fight on the boat with Ardeth. Before I knew who he was. I thought about Evie reading from the book. It was a blur of events but I could remember Imhotep grabbing my shoulders after he captured me and Evie. I remember the look in Ardeth’s eyes before I blacked out and woke up tied up. 

I remembered the first kiss after I fought the mummies off of him

“Where are you right now Anyana?” Dr. Caplan asked, breaking me out of my thoughts

I realized I was crying.

I wiped my face

“I want to go home,” I said, closing my eyes.

"That's enough for today i think" she said closing the notepad and standing up.

"my team and I have been discussing treatment plans. We think it's best to move you to a different ward. So you can start attending some helpful group sessions and participate in activities"

I thought briefly. It would be nice to not be isolated.

I nodded.

" we can set that in motion this week" she smiled..

"Ok," I said..

"Get some rest. Someone will bring you some breakfast soon" she said, closing the door behind her.

The rest of the day dragged on..

That Friday I was taken to a room that was a floor down. The walls were blue. With paint chipping and there was a small bathroom with a toilet and shower. There were books and a desk, with pencils and notebooks set aside. It had one big window with bars on it. It felt homier than the white isolation ward I was in, at least. There was lively chatter from other patients in the hall.

Dr. Caplan gave me a short tour. There was a small activity area with a tv. There was a small kitchen with some tables through a hallway and down the way we came was a locked door and the nurses station window.

" you will have more freedom here.." Dr Caplan said, leading me back to my room

"I would like to meet for sessions every other day if you are up to it"

I nodded sitting on the bed.

" if you need to make any calls, just ask the nurse"

"Thank you," I said. she left, leaving the door open behind her. 

I got up and I peeked my head out and looked down the hall. I saw a few patients in the activity room. 

"You're new here!" I heard a voice say from across the hallway. I jumped slightly.

A small girl in her early 20’s, with short brown hair, stood in a doorway with her arms crossed. 

I nodded. 

"I'm anya" I said

"Piper" she said, uncrossing her arms and extending her hand. I shook it briefly.

"So are these groups mandatory?" I asked

"Dr. Caplan says it's therapeutic for us to attend. Dr. James is usually the one who comes to lead things but he has been out sick. So Dr. Caplan leads things now until I guess this new Dr arrives."

" If you are hungry or something, it's Almost lunch. I can introduce you as well"

I figured I wasn't getting out anytime soon might as well make the best of things..

I nodded and followed her down the hall 

This is how things progressed for a good month. I would have one on one sessions with Dr.Caplan. 

Group activities and therapy with the ward and meals together. Everything felt so odd all the time. I would look out the windows and everything would seem so still. I knew the facility was most likely in upstate New York. But there was something at the back of my mind that felt off. I would write everything I could remember about Cairo in 1927.

I would remember the smell of Evie's perfume or Jonathan's cologne. How could those be hallucinations? 

How could the feel of Ardeth's breath on my skin be a hallucination? Or his kiss? The smell of leather and woodsmoke would permeate my senses when i thought of him

I would cry in my sleep at night, wanting to wake up from this nightmare.

  
  


A week later

I sat in the activity area, painting with watercolors. Waiting for the group to start before lunch.

I felt Piper sit next to me.

"So that new Dr starts today" 

"Oh, does anyone know what they are like?" Not looking up from my painting

" not yet. Hopefully he or she has a sense of humour"

I snorted

"You mean like Caplan?" I asked

"She can be too straight laced sometimes" piper sighed.

A few other girls joined the table. I was putting my painting away when I heard a new voice enter the room.

"Who is ready for some therapeutic fun? "

I turned around and there stood Evie. I felt my heart leap in my throat and tears spring to my eyes.

"Im Dr. Elizabeth Connor but you can call me Connor if you like" she said sitting down and pulling out a folder 

I realized I was standing still. I took my seat..

I wiped my face briefly with my sleeve.

There was no way it could be her. Just a look alike. 

It felt like a punch in the gut though. She looked like Evie. I sat back and listened and tried to participate.

After the group I went back to my room to use the toilet. On the mirror were the words written in steam, like the water had just been used.

‘He is coming’. I wiped the message away and backed away slowly. I felt my body hit something hard. I turned around to see an orderly.

“I’m sorry miss. Just came to tidy up” he said.

“Oh ok” I said, getting a look at his face. He looked like one of the guys that came to the museum before the break in. I quickly left, shaking my head. Trying to get the odd feeling out of my head.

I sat down at a table to have lunch. Piper joined me shortly after.

“You ok?” she asked

“Yeah just a weird feeling like deja vu” I nodded, biting into my sandwich

“I get that a lot here..” Piper said, biting into an apple.

  
  


The next day after the group, Dr.Connor stopped me.

“Anyana right?” She asked, as I stood up.

“Yeah” I nodded.

“You seem to be having a difficult time participating”

“I just feel like I do not belong here. I just want to go home” I sighed

“We know Anyana. We are trying to help you do that”

“It really just feels like I am living a nightmare” I said, storming off down to my room. I heard her follow me. I sat on my bed, my head in my hands. 

She came in and sighed.

She knelt down in front of me.

“You can do this Anyana, trust me” She said.

I looked up and flashes of Evie sprang to mind.

“I don’t want to forget” I sighed.

“I have looked at your case file. You had quite the adventure.” She said, sitting next to me on the bed.

“I still don’t think I hallucinated. I don’t know why I am being kept locked up in here or why they are making me take medications every morning.I am not crazy” I sighed. I felt like I could open up to Dr. Connor.

She didn’t respond. She was silent. I looked over and her eyes were glowing a goldish color.

‘He is coming Anyana’ she spoke in a voice that was familiar.

I backed away.

“Who is coming?” I asked quietly, but as soon as I did, whatever trance she was under was broken.

“Sorry I think I spaced out.” Dr. Connor chuckled.

“We just want to make sure you are safe, Anyana” She spoke. She stood up and left the room.

I sighed and laid down in my bed. I needed to figure out what was going on here. 


	13. chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter that has already been posted on ff.net. I apologize for the shortness!  
>  As of 2/23/2021 I have been working on redediting chapter 14 before I post it and starting work on chapter 15. I have been very stressed due to work and the pandemic. I do not have much time to write anymore. I add bits and pieces here and there when i can. please be patient! I am trying :)
> 
> as always I do not own anything!

**Chapter 13.**

**Ardeth's pov**

I dismounted my horse outside of Evie's home.

Another search proved to be fruitless. 

Evie opened the door upon my knock, almost immediately

"Any luck?” She asked, a hopeful look in her eyes

I shook my head and removed my head dress

"I have found nothing of the men who came to the museum. No trace of Anya. It's like she never existed." I sighed, wearily.

"After the bomb shell you told us, i feel like she was taken back to 2017" Rick said joining the conversation.

"I have tried to contact the goddesses, to no avail. Hoping they could provide answers"

I placed my head in my hands as I sat down in a chair.

"I blame myself for not protecting her" I sighed

"You couldn't have known this would happen," Evie answered, sitting down on the couch across from me.

She stopped all of a sudden and gasped.

"Evie?" Rick said getting to his feet. Her eyes were golden, now. Like Anya’s had been during her fight with Set.

She stayed like this for a minute before gasping for air. Her eyes, their normal shade once again.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"I have to send a letter to my great great granddaughter. The goddess showed me what to do to find Anya" Evie said, rushing over to her desk.

I got to my feet.

"Where is she?" I asked. I felt my heart leap.

"2017 and being kept captive" Evie said as she began to write furiously.

“How are we supposed to get there?” Rick asked the obvious question.

  
“ Not us…” Evie said

“But him” She said, pointing at me.

A few days passed and I was in the library facing a door to a supply closet.

“Are you positive, this is what the goddess told you?” Rick asked.

“She said she would create a way. Where Anya first arrived...it would have the strongest link. We also needed the strongest connection to her” Evie said looking at me.

I nodded, if the fates were right, then we were connected through previous lives too.

“Now when you go through the door. Another door will appear. Go through it, you should end up in New york, not far from Anya.”

“I will do my best” I said

“I know it will all look strange to you. I think the Goddess might show you the way to get to Anya. Now this part is important you must find Elizabeth Connor at the facility. The goddesses will have already filled her in on what I couldn't put in the letter. She will have received my letter in her time about a year ago” Evie sighed, knowing it was a lot of information to take in.

I stepped through the closet door. 

“Good luck!” Evie said on the other side.

Within seconds a red door appeared on the other wall.

“There is another door” I called out, mystified by the magic occuring in front of my eyes.

“Go get her Ardeth” Rick yelled.

I opened the door and was blinded by a white light.


End file.
